


Unleash Your Love

by ElleRen31



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, I have a problem, OH snap, Or Will It?, Reylo - Freeform, See what I did there, Star Wars Fanfiction, This isn't going to go the way you think, Unexpected Pregnancy, prompt, reylo au, reylo fanfiction, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleRen31/pseuds/ElleRen31
Summary: "Unleash Your Love" is a Rom-Com Reylo AU for the Writing Den's Feburary Prompt.- - - - - - - - - - - - - -"Congratulations! You're expecting!" She announced.The tech handed a black and white printout to the brunette woman in the room. The woman reached out with shaking hands and took the photo. She squinted at the mass of gray depicted on the photo in an attempt to make out what exactly the picture was trying to show.Slowly, the woman the lowered the picture and turned to her now ashen faced companion."This is all your fault!" She blamed, pointing a finger at him.- - - - - - - - - - - - - -This story is not going to go the way you think. Or maybe it will. You'll just have to read to find out. ;)





	1. Just A Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> As Luke Skywalker once said: This isn't going to go the way you think. Or maybe it will. ;) I hope you guys will enjoy it. Happy reading!

A tall man paced inside the tiny room. Back and forth. Over and over. With such long legs, it only took him three steps to go from one end of the room to the other. Occasionally he would run his hand through his dark hair in agitation. His pacing ceased as a woman in teal scrubs entered the room, a smile on her face.

“Congratulations! You’re expecting!” She announced.

The tech handed a black and white printout to the brunette woman in the room. The woman reached out with shaking hands and took the photo. She squinted at the mass of gray depicted on the photo in an attempt to make out what exactly the picture was trying to show.

Slowly, the woman the lowered the picture and turned to her now ashen faced companion.

“This is all your fault!” She blamed, pointing a finger at him.

*** 1 Month Ago ***

It had been a sunny day in late Winter.

It was the best kind of sunny day. The kind where it was warm enough to actually go outside with only a light sweater. The kind that hinted at the coming of Spring. T birds were singing. The grass was becoming greener. Little buds began to sprout on trees and shrubs. 

Rey Jacobs peered out the blinds of her third story apartment and down at the busy street below. Sunshine glinted off the cars. In the distance she could see the tops of the trees in the nearby park. She smiled to herself before stepping back from the blinds.

“What do you say we go to the park today?” She asked her roommate. Her roommates face lit up.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Rey said. “Let me grab your things then.” 

Her roommate, BeeBee, barked in reply.

Moments later, Rey and BeeBee were strolling down to the park. BeeBee was a good girl. Her stubby Corgi legs took the city streets like a champ. Her big ears perked at every passing car. She sat as they waited for each crosswalk. Yes. BeeBee was a very good girl.

As they neared the park, her fuzzy white bottom wriggled with excitement. She pulled ahead eagerly and Rey had to reign her back in with a gentle tug of her sparkly pink leash.

“Almost there girl!” Rey said to BeeBee. BeeBee huffed in response, her squat little body full of determination.

They waited at one last crosswalk before they arrived at the park. Rey squinted her eyes in the sunlight and held a hand over her eyes to scan the park. She looked down at BeeBee. BeeBee looked up at her, patiently awaiting a command.

“Come on then!” Rey said to BeeBee. “This way!”

BeeBee trotted alongside Rey as they walked the concrete trail that wound itself around the park. They passed soccer goals. A massive playground surrounded by wood chips. BeeBee gave an excited yip. She knew exactly where they were headed. The dog park.

The dog park was a separate fenced in area inside the park, meant to keep the dogs from running off and getting lost, chasing joggers, or heavens forbid - biting a child. Rey tucked the book she had brought with her under her arm as she lifted the latch gate that led into the dog park. Clutching BeeBee’s leash with her other hand, she swiftly entered the park making sure to lock the gate back behind her.

BeeBee did a little dance in anticipation. She looked up at Rey with big brown eyes that complimented her golden tan fur. Rey reached down and unclipped the leash, folding it up neatly in her hand.

“I’ll be over here!” Rey said to her, indicating a nearby wrought iron bench. Even if BeeBee could understand her, it wouldn’t have mattered. A butterfly passed by at that very moment and BeeBee went gallivanting off into the park, her little legs lifting off the ground in failed attempts to get close enough to the butterfly for a sniff.

As Rey settled down on the bench, laying BeeBee’s leash in her lap, she counted about seven other dogs in the park. An older lady sat on a nearby bench with a tiny gray poodle in her arms. A pug and a dachshund were playing tug of war with a stick while their owners chatted and laughed at funny things on their phones. There was a beagle and large brown mutt of unintelligible breed chasing after a well worn tennis ball. A blonde haired woman, probably around Rey’s age, had a bright white Pomeranian that was yipping profusely at her owner. The woman ignored the dog and continued to flip her thumb across her phone screen.

Glancing one more time to take note of BeeBee’s location - greeting the pug and the dachshund by politely sniffing butts - Rey opened her book. She tucked her papier mache bookmark into the sleeve of the paperback and began to read.

The laughter of children at the nearby playground carried over on a light breeze. There was a steady thump of footsteps from a high school track team practicing their times.. The occasional playful bark or yip from one of the dogs. A perfect, sunny day at the park.

Until it wasn’t so sunny and perfect anymore.

A shadow loomed over the book Rey was reading and she looked up expecting to see clouds. But no, it was the old woman from the neighboring bench. The tiny poodle in her arms shivered despite there being no chill in the air. Rey smiled at the lady.

“Afternoon!” Rey said cheerily to the woman. The woman frowned at her in response.

“Is that your dog over there?” The old lady inquired, her voice croaking in a disapproving tone.

“Actually-” Rey said, looking towards the center of the dog park.

In the middle of the dog park.

Where everyone could see.

Poor little BeeBee was being mounted from behind.

By a short mostly black dog with large ears and a long tail.

“BEEBEE NO!!!!!” Rey yelled, abandoning her book on the bench and racing towards BeeBee.

The blonde woman scooped up her Pomeranian and shot Rey a disgusted look over her Chanel sunglasses, making a beeline for the exit. The guys with their phones began laughing at the display. The other two people in the dog park looked on in horror.

“Get off her!” Rey yelled at the black dog. The dogs tongue lolled out the side of his mouth as he kept going. BeeBee was practically unphased, curiously titling her head at Rey as if to ask ‘what’s the matter?’.

“NINE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Came a very stern and deep voice from behind Rey.

She turned to see the man belonging to the booming voice. He was tall with long black hair that framed his elongated face that was decorate with moles as well as mild facial hair. He obviously had ear buds in, though one of them had come loose in his hurry to the scene of the… well… the incident. His brown eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. He made to grab the black dogs collar to yank him away but Rey latched onto the mans hand to stop him.

“Don’t! You’ll hurt them!” Rey yelled at the man. The man stared at her dumbfounded.

“Is this your dog?” The man asked, pointing down at BeeBee.

“No! I mean yes! I mean, well. Kind of. I’m dog sitting for a friend.”

The man groaned in frustration.

“Nine, get off of her this instant!” The man commanded. The dog just panted as he continued his motions.

“Oh this is so embarrassing.” Rey muttered as she covered her reddening face.

“Tell me about it.” The man replied as he placed his hands on his hips and shook his head down at the ground.

BeeBee let out a tiny yelp. Rey uncovered her face to see that the black dog had finally finished.

“Great.” The man said to his dog sarcastically. “You done screwing around? Let’s go.” The man fished a lead out of his back pocket and dangled it at the dog.

Rey scoffed.

“You’re not going anywhere until he’s out of my dog!”

“I thought you said she wasn’t your dog.”

“I’m her caregiver. Anyways, you can’t leave yet. Don’t you know how this -” Rey gestured at the dogs. “- works?”

The man looked Rey up and down thoughtfully. Rey felt her face flush from anger. Or maybe it was embarrassment. Perhaps both.

“I know how nature works.” The man replied stiffly.

“Well it’s different for dogs. You…. You just kind of have to wait for them to detach.”

“Wait how long?” The man asked. Rey shrugged.

“I don’t know. Five to ten minutes? This has never happened before.”

“Mmm.” The man replied, looking back down at the knotted dogs. The black dog wagged his tail at his master. The man sighed as he removed the remaining ear bud, wrapping them around his phone and sticking them in his back pocket. 

“What’s her name?” The man asked of BeeBee, crouching down to give BeeBee a pat on her head.

“BeeBee.” Rey replied. BeeBee licked the mans hand. “Your dogs name is Nine?”

“Yes.” The man said, standing to his full height. Rey had a feeling he was trying to intimidate her. But that wasn’t going to work. Rey Jacobs was not intimidated by any man.

“That’s an odd name.” Rey said. The man frowned at her.

“Get it? Odd? Because nine is an odd number?” Rey said. She felt her face redden once more. Apparently her joke was not well received. Suddenly the man smirked.

“That’s a good one.” He said. “Haven’t heard that before.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back lightly on his feet. “He was the last out of a litter of nine.” He said, nodding his chin at his dog. “Breeder I got him from said a litter that size was rare among Corgis. The name - or number rather - just kind of stuck.”

“He’s a Corgi too?” Rey asked, glancing back at the black dog. He was a little taller than BeeBee and he had a tail. His ears were just as big as hers, if not bigger. His coat was sleek and shiny with a large white patch down his chest. The dog sniffed towards her. He tried to approach her, but he was still tied inside BeeBee. 

“He’s a Cardigan Welsh.” The man said, reaching down and giving Nine a scratch on the head.

“BeeBee’s a Pembroke.” Rey said, nodding at BeeBee. The man nodded as well.

“I’m uh…. I’m Rey.” Rey said, reaching a hand out awkwardly towards the man. He stared down at her hand for a moment before accepting her handshake.

“Ben. Ben Solo.”

“Nice to meet you.” Rey said politely.

“Nice to meet you too.” Ben said with a smirk. “Although I wish it was under better circumstances.”

Rey gave a slight laugh.

“Very true. This has been quite embarrassing.”

“They don’t seem to mind.” Ben said, gesturing to the dogs.

BeeBee wriggled her behind and trotted over to Rey, having been finally released by Nine. Rey immediately clipped the leash to her collar. Ben was doing the same with Nine.

“Here.” Ben said, holding a piece of paper out to her as he straightened from attaching Nine’s lead. Rey looked confused as she took the card from his hand.

‘First Order Construction’ read the business card. It was also stamped with an address, a phone number, and an e-mail.

“In case you need to get a hold of me.” He said.

“Oh. Okay. Thanks.” Rey said, pocketing the card. She tugged on BeeBee’s leash.

“Come on girl. Let’s get going.” Rey said to BeeBee. BeeBee wandered over to Nine and they sniffed each other for a moment before BeeBee gave Nine a little lick on his face.

“Okay, that’s enough of that BeeBee. You’ve had your fun.” Rey said, reaching down to pick BeeBee up. BeeBee pouted in Rey’s arms as she hurried from the dog park. It wasn’t until that evening she realized she had forgotten her book on the bench.

©©©©©©©©

Over time, Rey paid no more mind to what was eventually dubbed ‘the accident’. 

Once they made it back to Rey’s apartment that afternoon, BeeBee thirstily slurped water from her porcelain fountain bowl before curling up in her doggie bed for a nap. Rey on the other hand didn’t have the luxury of taking a nap. She went straight to the internet, Googling the probability of the consequences that could potentially stem from ‘the accident’. Following several hours of research, everything seemed like it was going to be okay. BeeBee was still a young pup. The vet records Rey was left with didn’t have any known heats listed. Regardless, she placed Ben’s business card on her fridge underneath a magnet shaped like a margarita. It was soon forgot about as the days turned into weeks and BeeBee showed no signs that might be considered a call of concern.

One lonely afternoon in front of her television, an irritable Rey indulged herself with sweatpants, chocolate, and Midol. Heavy amounts of chocolate and Midol. Her perfect mix to combat those pesky menstrual cramps. Blame the hormones for making her insanely hungry for junk food. With fuzzy slippered feet propped up on her coffee table and a blanket and BeeBee in her lap, she fiddled with the remote as she selected the next movie Netflix had to offer. She reached for the bowl that lay next to her on the couch, raising a spoon to her lips only to find she had already devoured her ice cream.

Groaning, Rey gently moved BeeBee aside in order to get up. BeeBee hopped off the couch and followed, her toenails clicking against the vinyl floor. Rey fished the tub of double chocolate ice cream out of the freezer and began to scoop a refill into her bowl.

BeeBee whined at her, her head tilting back and forth as she watched Rey. Rey looked down at BeeBee.

“No BeeBee. No ice cream for you.” Rey said. BeeBee whined again, pawing at her leg.

“Eat your lunch BeeBee.” Rey said, nodding towards the bowl at the base of the kitchen island. But it was empty.

“Fine.” Rey said, rolling her eyes as she put away the ice cream and moved to fetch the supply of dog food in her pantry. She gave BeeBee another scoop.

“Now no more begging.” Rey said to BeeBee as she sniffed at the expensive kibble.

Rey settled back down on the couch and covered herself up with the blanket once again, spooning the delectable chilled treat into her mouth. BeeBee clacked over to Rey and sat in front of her. She whined lightly.

“Whut.” Rey garbled to the dog through a mouthful of ice cream. BeeBee whined again and pawed at the blanket.

“I just fed you!” Rey said to BeeBee, exasperated. BeeBee just yipped in response. Frustrated, Rey groaned as she got up yet again from the couch.

“See? There’s food right -” Rey paused. The bowl was empty again.

“But I -” Rey said, looking down at the bowl. BeeBee wiggled with excitement in front of her bowl, eventually nudging it with her nose.

“No no. Nuh uh. I’ve fed you three times already today.” Rey scolded the dog. BeeBee barked.

“Why are you so damn hungry?” Rey asked the dog, even though BeeBee could not answer. BeeBee barked again. Rey sighed and reached for the box of Milkbones atop her fridge.

“One treat. That’s all you get. ONE.” Rey said as she fumbled a hand in the box for a bone. She tossed it BeeBee’s way and moved to place the box back on the fridge. As she did so, her eyes landed on the margarita magnet and she about dropped the box of Milkbones.

The business card.

The man, Ben Solo.

Nine, the Cardigan Welsh Corgi.

THE ACCIDENT.

“Oh no.” Rey muttered. She turned and looked at BeeBee. BeeBee just panted at her. She pulled up the calendar on her phone.

“Oh no.” She repeated, as she counted back the days since ‘the accident’. The facts she had painstakingly scrolled through in the weeks prior came flooding back to her. 

Rey ripped the business card off the fridge and immediately dialed the number. A female with a very monotone voice answered the phone.

“First Order Construction. When you want to build, we’re your first choice. How can I direct your call?”

“Yeah hi.” Rey stammered into the phone. “I’m uh, trying to reach Ben Solo?”

A sigh from the other line.

“May I ask who’s calling?”

“Um. Rey? Rey Jacobs.”

“Who?”

“Rey! My name is Rey Jacobs! I met Ben at the dog park. About a month ago?”

“And?”

“And he gave me his business card in case I needed to get a hold of him. And I NEED to get a hold of him!”

“Is this an emergency ma’am?”

“It’s about to be!” Rey raged into the phone.

“One moment please.”

A soothing jazz was put over the line that did absolutely nothing to calm her down. After what felt like forever, the phone line clicked.

“This is Ben Solo. Who is this?”

“Ben!” Rey shouted into the phone. “It’s Rey.”

“Rey?”

“Rey! Yes! Rey!” Rey repeated into the phone.

“Rey….. From the dog park?”

“Yes!”

“Oh….. Hi…. Is uh…. Is everything okay? You sound upset.”

“No. No it’s not okay!” Rey panicked into the phone. “Do you…. Do you recall the um…. The ‘accident’?”

“The acci- OH. Oh. Yes. How could I forget that?”

“Well I hope you have tomorrow off, buddy - because BeeBee needs a vet appointment and you better be there!”


	2. The Doctor Will See You Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, or if it wasn't obvious, Nine is named after BB-9E from The Last Jedi. Additionally, I am not an expert on how to clone an animal - more on that later. ;)

Rey was lucky that BeeBee’s vet was able to see her the next day. After explaining it was a matter of urgency, the vet office was able to schedule BeeBee to be seen first thing in the morning. BeeBee sat patiently at Rey’s feet as she sat on a wooden bench inside the office. Rey impatiently tapped her foot, chewing her bottom lip to pieces with nerves.

The bell above the door chimed and both Rey and BeeBee perked up. It was none other than Ben Solo. Their eyes met and all he could do is stare bashfully at her for a moment.

“Guess this means I’m at the right place.” He joked. Rey just pursed her lips in response, resuming her foot tapping. Ben awkwardly came around to sit on the bench next to hers. BeeBee pulled against her leash to approach Ben, licking his hand as he reached out to pet her. Rey rolled her eyes. BeeBee was such a flirt.

The door leading to the patient rooms creaked open and vet tech stuck her head out.

“BeeBee?” She asked, smiling at Rey.

“Yes.” Rey said, standing up and gripping BeeBee’s leash. Ben stood as well.

“This way please. Room number four.” The tech said, gesturing them towards the end of the hall. Ben had to slightly duck his head as he entered the tiny room after Rey and BeeBee. Rey explained what happened to the tech, her face growing redder as she recounted ‘the accident’. The vet tech took it all in stride, nodding and smiling as she scribbled on a clipboard.

“And you’re the father?” The tech asked, looking at Ben. Ben choked on his own spit, coughing hastily.

“Of the sire.” The tech clarified.

“The sire?” Ben asked, momentarily confused. He blinked before nodding. “Oh. Yes. I’m uh, the owner of the second party involved.”

The tech just smiled at him while Rey glared daggers.

“Okay well I’ll just take Miss BeeBee into the back with me for an ultrasound and hopefully I’ll be back with some good news!”

The tech took the lead from Rey and led BeeBee out of the room. Rey sighed and sat down on one of the chairs behind the examination desk. The silence was thick with unease.

“She did say she’d come back with good news.” Ben said, interrupting the silence as he stood in the corner opposite Rey. “That could mean this is completely unrelated. That would be good news. Wouldn’t it?” Rey just pursed her lips again and breathed a heavy sigh through her nose.

As the minutes ticked by, Ben began to get nervous and pace. In turn, his pacing was starting to annoy Rey. Everything about this man was beginning to annoy her. The way he ran his hand through his hair every five times he crossed the room. The way his jaw flexed, full lips pouting in thought. The muscles in his arms bulging when he clenched his hands into fists. All his nervous movements came to a halt when the tech came back in the room, sans BeeBee.

“Congratulations! You’re expecting!” She announced. She held out a printed ultrasound out to Rey. Rey stood up and approached the tech, taking the photo nervously. She squinted at the photo trying to make out what exactly the ultrasound showed. It took a minute before she could make out several black sacs within the mass of gray shown on the photo. She lowered the photo and turned to Ben, her eyes narrowing deeply. Ben’s face was sheet white.

“This is all your fault!” She blamed, pointing a finger at him. He blinked at her incredulously.

“My fault? I didn’t tell my dog to hump your dog!” Ben shouted at her.

“She is NOT my DOG!” Rey yelled back.

The tech looked startled at this outburst and slowly backed towards the door.

“Dr. Hooper will be with you shortly.” She said as she bailed from the room.

“You should have neutered your dog!”

“Yeah well your friend should have neutered her dog!”

“It’s called SPAYING, thank you very much. And BeeBee’s owner is-”

The door clicked open and Dr. Hooper appeared with BeeBee trotting in after her, tongue hanging from her mouth happily.

“Hi I’m Dr. Hooper.” The vet introduced herself to Rey. Rey shook Dr. Hooper’s hand, face flushed pink.

“So I take it you’re not happy with the news?” Dr. Hooper asked, examining their faces.

“It’s…. Shocking. To say the least.” Rey admitted. She peeked a glance at Ben, but he just folded his arms and stared blankly at her.

“Well, that’s what happened when you don’t spay or neuter your pets.” Dr. Hooper said matter of factly. Rey shot Ben a dirty look as Dr. Hooper flipped through the clipboard the tech was scribbling on earlier.

“It says here you’re the temporary caregiver for BeeBee, Miss Jacobs?”

“Yes.”

“And how long until BeeBee’s owner returns?”

“In seven weeks.” Rey replied through gritted teeth.

Dr. Hooper clucked her tongue.

“Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but BeeBee will likely give birth before her owner returns.”

Rey groaned and put her head in her hands.

“If it’s any consolation, BeeBee is perfectly healthy. Her hormone levels are normal for a pregnant pup of her age. The increase in appetite you noticed is perfectly normal. We only get concerned if the dog begins to lose weight during their pregnancy instead of gain. So, I’d say in about five weeks you’ll have a healthy litter of puppies.”

Rey was silent as the words Dr. Hooper said sunk in. BeeBee clacked around the room, trying to get attention from Rey, pawing at her leg. When Rey didn’t response, she went over to Ben and begged him for attention. He quietly crouched down and obliged her with scratches behind her ear.

“Do you have any other questions?” Dr. Hooper asked, breaking the silence. “I can provide pamphlets for you to take home and we can schedule bi-weekly appointments to keep an on her progress.”

“Um…” Rey said, chewing her lip again as she wracked her brain. “Does she need any special food? Vitamins? Exercise?”

“No special food or vitamins for now. If she becomes lethargic we can provide some vitamins to help. As far as exercise, normal walks and play is fine but as she furthers in her gestation - walks might not be a good idea.”

“Got it.” Rey said nodding.

“I’ll have Allison get you the pamphlets.” Dr. Hooper said as she smiled at Rey. She turned to exit the room.

“Wait!” Rey said. Dr. Hooper stopped and turned to her.

“How um… How many puppies is BeeBee going to have?” Rey said, glancing back down at the ultrasound.

“Oh! Well it’s a little too early to tell but judging by her ultrasound I estimate around six.”

“Six?” Rey repeated.

“Yes, six. Maybe more.” Dr. Hooper said. “Dogs are harder to scan than humans. We won’t know for sure until it gets closer.” She gave Rey another smiling before leaving the room.

“Six puppies BeeBee? Really?” Rey screeched at BeeBee. BeeBee just panted happily in response. Rey grumbled to herself. Ben held out BeeBee’s leash to her and she snatched it rudely out of his hands. She clipped the leash to BeeBee’s collar and stormed out of the room towards check out. Ben trailed behind sheepishly, his hands shoved in his pockets.

“Checking out?” The desk attendant asked. Rey nodded. The attendant tapped away on her computer.

“All right, your total today comes to $221.87.”

“Can you bill it to BeeBee’s owner?” Rey quietly asked the attendant. The attendant clicked some more on her computer before shaking her head at Rey.

“I’m sorry Miss Jacobs. BeeBee’s owner doesn’t have a card tied to the patient account.”

Rey blanched and her stomach sank.

“Oh.” Rey said sadly. She bit her lip as she reached for her wallet in her back pocket.

“I’ll pay for it.”

Rey’s head snapped up as Ben handed the attendant a silver credit card.

“You don’t need to do that.” Rey said, shaking her head at him.

“It’s my fault. Remember?” He said to her as the attendant plucked the card from his fingers. Rey blushed for probably the millionth time as the attendant printed out a receipt and handed Ben his card back and a pen to sign for the charge.

“We’ll see you back in two weeks Miss Jacob!” The attendant said as they exited the office.

They crossed the parking lot in silence. BeeBee yipped as they neared Rey’s car.

“Thank you.” Rey said softly to Ben. “That was very kind of you.”

“Yeah, well. It’s my dog who knocked her up. Just think of it as child support.” He said jokingly with a shrug of one shoulder.

Rey slightly smiled.

“Do you uh… Need me to come to all her appointments?” Ben asked. Rey shook her head fervently.

“No. No. I uh. I can take her on my own.” She assured him. “I suppose I’ll just keep you in the loop?” She said, her turn to shrug.

“Yeah.” Ben said, looking unsatisfied. “Sure.”

Rey nodded at him and he nodded back before he turned and walked to his own car. Rey lifted BeeBee into the backseat of her car. BeeBee licked her hand.

“All right missy.” Rey said sternly to BeeBee. “When we get home, we’re going to have to call your dad.”

©©©©©©©©

BeeBee happily munched away at her bowl as Rey leaned against her kitchen counter. The phone in her hand rang shrilly as she awaited an answer. Finally, after some light rustling - the call was picked up.

“Hey Rey!” Came an eager male voice from the other end.

“What are you guys up to?” Rey asked.

“A bit of hiking. Italy has these crazy hills! It’s gorgeous, but man does it give your calves a work out! Hang on, I’m going to switch this to FaceTime.”

Rey’s phone swapped to video and the face of Poe Dameron, BeeBee’s owner, appeared on screen.

“This is unusual.” He said breathlessly, running a hand through his dark brown curly hair. “Usually you call on Fridays. Is everything is okay?”

“No. I mean yes? I don’t know.”

“Is BeeBee okay? Did something happen to my baby?” Poe asked, his voice filling with worry.

“Do you remember when I took BeeBee to the park the first week I had her?”

“Yeah. You said everything was fine. Why? Did she escape and you’ve been barking on the phone pretending to be her these last few weeks?”

“No. She’s here. Look.” Rey said, bending down and holding the phone out to BeeBee.

“Look BeeBee! It’s daddy!” Rey said to BeeBee. 

“Hi BeeBee boo boo! Who’s a good girl? WHO’S A GOOD GIRL?” Poe cooed to her. BeeBee just sniffed the phone before turning back to her food.

“Not her.” Rey scoffed. Poe frowned.

“So what happened?”

“Well….” Rey trailed off.

“Rey…..” Poe said cautiously. “Tell me what happened.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Did you have to pick a dingle berry out of BeeBee’s fur? Come on Rey. That’s part of being a dog owner. That’s not the least bit embarrassing.”

“No - but being humped by a random dog in the middle of the park is embarrassing. And now, your baby is going to have babies.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Poe asked, frowning. “I think I misheard you.”

“BeeBee is PREGNANT. I took her to the park. She was mounted by some other dog and I lied to you when I said everything was fine at the park and now she’s going to have puppies and I’m really, really, sorry!”

Poe’s stunned face blinked back at her.

“I’m…. I’m going to be a GRANDPA!” Poe cheerfully shouted.

“What’s that about being a grandpa?” Came another voice from Poe’s end of the phone.

“I’m going to be a grandpa Finn! WE’RE going to be grandpas!” Poe yelled. Rey had to close her eyes to avoid motion sickness as the phone screen tumbled around. Poe had pulled his fiancé into a hug, the men’s cheering momentarily muffled. When Poe appeared on the screen again, Finn’s face was pressed cheek to cheek with Poe so they could both be on camera.

“You’re excited about this?” Rey shrieked to her friends. “I know you watch The Price Is Right, Poe. Why didn’t you listen to Bob Barker?”

“It’s Drew Carey now.” Finn corrected her.

“Whatever! Why didn’t you get her spayed???”

“Excuse me.” Poe said, offended. “You don’t spay a CKC registered Pembroke Welsh Corgi named BonBon Le Chocolat Chien without serious consideration first. Her parents are show dogs! What if I wanted to enter her in dog shows as hobby? Hmmm? Besides, I was considering saving her DNA in case I wanted to clone her one day. They need her eggs for that.”

“Seriously Poe? CLONING?” Rey covered her face and shook her head. “Poe - I am so, so sorry this happened.” Rey apologized again.

“Bah!” Poe said, waving a hand in front of the camera. “BeeBee’s in great hands! She loves you! And when get back, we’ll take care of everything.”

“That’s just it, Poe.” Rey said, exasperated. “Dogs don’t have a very long gestation period. She’ll have had the puppies long before you’re back. Can’t you come back early?” Rey begged. Poe shook his head.

“Sorry Rey. The tickets are non-transferable.”

Rey groaned.

“But you can handle it. Anything you need, I’ll get it for you.”

“Can you get me your credit card number for her vet bills? And I’ll need to buy her more food.”

“Done.” Poe said. “You saw Dr. Hooper today? How’d you pay for the exam fee?”

Rey shook her head.

“I didn’t. The owner of BeeBee’s baby daddy did.”

“Ooooo.” Poe said, intrigued. “Tell me about him!”

“Well…. He’s really tall. Dark hair. Kinda long, but it suits him. He’s got this long face with a big nose and full lips and-”

She was interrupted by Poe’s laughter.

“I meant the DOG Rey - but go on. It seems this guy is quite a looker.”

Rey huffed, embarrassed yet again.

“Well, you’ll be happy to know that the father is ALSO a Corgi. You can probably thank the universe for that one. Except he’s a Cardigan, not a Pembroke. He’s black with a white chest. AND - he has a tail.”

“Typically Cardigan’s don’t get their tails docked.” Finn pointed out. Poe nodded in agreement.

“Well I think this is great. Not ideal, since we’re in Europe and everything, but I couldn’t be happier for my baby.”

Rey rolled her eyes.

“Well, if that’s all - we’ve got to get going. We still need to finish our hike to the vineyard or we’ll miss the tour.”

“All right. I’ll call you Friday.”

“Sounds good. Bye!”

Rey breathed a partial sigh of relief as she hung up the phone. At least Poe wasn’t mad. And with his credit card, she would be able to pay for all of BeeBee’s prenatal appointments. And perhaps if she was feeling particularly overwhelmed, she would treat herself on Poe’s dime to a fancy steak dinner for all she’ll be going through in the next five weeks. Yes. That sounded wonderful.

©©©©©©©©

“WELL! I hope you’re happy!” Ben announced loudly as he stormed into his apartment. Nine hurried over to greet him, barking excitedly. His master was home! Time to go for a walk!

“You remember that pretty little Corgi from the park?” Ben asked Nine. Nine sniffed at Ben’s pants and barked eagerly, as if he really understood Ben.

“Well you went and got her knocked up. You hear that? You’re going to be a DAD.”

Nine barked and wagged his tail fiercely.

“You’re going to have six kids! SIX! Was it worth it? Hmm?” He asked Nine, hands on his hips.

Nine stopped barking and titled his head at Ben. He scurried away for a moment and came back with a toy. He dropped it at Ben’s feet and rolled over onto his belly, tongue flopping out playfully.

“No, Nine. I’m not going to play with you. I’m angry with you!”

Nine just rolled over and barked again.

“Lord knows what else I’ll need to pay for because of YOUR actions. And she had the gall to say it was MY fault!” Nine just cocked his head at Ben while he rummaged around in his kitchen and continued to vent.

“I mean, you should have seen the way she looked at me. I swear those hazel eyes of hers turned RED. She’s PISSED, that’s for sure. Pretty sure she hates my guts.” He slammed a jar of peanut butter on the counter. “Which means you’ll never get to see your girlfriend OR your babies.” He yanked open a drawer for a butter knife. “Well we’ll show her. We don’t need her or her dog that isn’t hers.” Ben stabbed the knife into the peanut butter and began slathering it on a piece of bread, slapping together a sandwich. “Nothing but a pair of pretty eyes. Isn’t that right buddy?”

Nine barked and begged for a lick of peanut butter, sitting on his haunches and licking at his nose. Ben dipped the knife into the peanut butter once more and held it out to Nine to lick before tossing it in the sink. He took a large bite of his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully as Nine sniffed at his pants some more.

“Nope. Don’t need her at all.”

©©©©©©©©

Rey had no idea what time it was. All she knew was that it was late. Very late. She had been startled awake by BeeBee’s barking. Rey rolled over in her bed and switched on the lamp on and looked at her phone. The time read 1:19 am. Rey groaned. BeeBee growled. 

Just then she heard a swift knock at her front door. BeeBee barked again. Rey hurried and got out of bed, grabbing a random sweatshirt off her floor and jamming it on over her sleep top. Perhaps it was one of her neighbors upset by BeeBee’s barking. BeeBee usually didn’t bark at night. BeeBee was still a good girl, except when it came to fellow Corgis at the park.

The knock sounded again, this time louder. BeeBee barked in response.

“Shhhh! BeeBee! Shhhh!” Rey hissed. She tip toed towards her door, pausing before opening it.

“Who is it?” She called through the door, just loud enough to be heard.

“It’s Ben.” Came the gruff reply.

Narrowing her eyes in confusion, Rey undid the locks on the door and opened the door a crack, keeping a foot in the doorway so BeeBee couldn’t run out.

“How do you know where I live?” She asked suspiciously.

“Your address was on the receipt from the vets office.” He explained. Rey frowned at him through the crack.

“What do you want?”

Ben hesitated, his eyes flitting back and forth nervously.

“I need your help.”

“MY help?”

“Yes. Your help. Nine won’t FUCKING leave me alone.” Ben hissed angrily. “He apparently could smell BeeBee on my pants from the vet office and he wouldn’t stop humping them.”

“So take them off.”

“I did. He still wouldn’t leave them alone. When I threw them in the wash all he did was sit in front of the washer and howl.”

“Put him in a crate.”

Ben sighed again.

“I DID. And he just barked barked barked barked barked barked barked.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because -”

But Ben didn’t get a chance to explain because the door was shoved open, nearly hitting Rey in the face. Nine bounded into the dimly lit apartment, barking incessantly at the sight of BeeBee. Rey stared in shock as the dogs playfully greeted each other, pawing and licking at each other happily. She turned and focused a glare at Ben.

Now that the door was open she finally got a good look at him. He looked miserable. His hair was a mess. He was in sweatpants and a hoodie with a pair of athletic shoes that were barely even tied. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed and came right over.

“I can’t explain it. But I think he misses her.” Ben said, rubbing at the back of his neck as he avoided her burning gaze.

“Seems probable.” Rey admitted, glancing back at the dogs again. Nine was sitting calmly, his tongue hanging out and panting as BeeBee licked at one of his large ears.

“Listen.” Ben said. “I’ve got work in the morning. I’ve GOT to get some sleep. Can he just hang here a while?”

Rey’s jaw dropped and her eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m not some glorified dog watcher!” She said. “I’ve got a job too, you know!”

“I thought watching dogs WAS your job.” He said, frowning. Rey shook her head. Ben sighed.

“I did you a favor by paying that bill.” Ben said. “The least you could do is let him spend the night.”

“Hey, I didn’t ask you to pay that bill.” Rey spat. “I was perfectly capable of paying it on my own.”

“Oh really?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yes.” She lied.

“I can pick him up when I’m off at five. He’ll behave.”

“He didn’t behave when he got BeeBee pregnant!” Rey shot at him. Ben sighed again, hanging his head.

“Please Rey? He’ll be good. I promise.”

Rey looked back at the dogs. Nine was now licking BeeBee’s ears. Rey chewed on her bottom lip and tapped her foot. She sighed.

“FINE. But just for tonight, so you can get some sleep.”

“Thank you.” Ben said with a sigh of relief.

“And out of my hair!” Rey added firmly. Ben frowned at her.

“Here’s his leash.” Ben mumbled, shoving a thick piece of black rope at her. “I’ll be here by thirty after five.”

“Fine. See you then.”

“See you then.” He repeated before turning and shuffling away down the hallway.

“Sweet dreams.” She found herself calling after him. He paused momentarily in the hallway, but he did not turn to acknowledge her before he continued on his way.


	3. Table Scraps

Nine, as it turns out, loved to cuddle.

She wondered how Ben got any sleep at all even when Nine wasn’t barking up a storm. Every time he jumped up on her bed, she would shove him off. And every time she shoved him off, he would run around to the other side of the bed and jump back on. It was like a game to him. A game she definitely did not feel like playing at two in the morning. She eventually gave in and allowed the mongrel to sleep on the bed with her.

He laid against her back. He laid on her feet. He would get up and go lay next to BeeBee only to jump back on the bed minutes later and curl up behind her legs. When she would try to turn over to get comfortable, there he was in the way. Ben Solo was going to pay for this. She would make damn sure of it.

Speaking of paying - how DARE he blackmail her into watching his dog? She could have paid that vet bill. Sure it would have drained half her bank account but Poe would have paid her back. She even TOLD him he didn’t have to pay, but he did it anyways. Ugh. She should have just stood her ground and told him and his weirdly handsome face - NO. Find your own way to deal with your horny dog!

But no, she had caved like a sap. Damn those pleading brown eyes of his. Just like the eyes of a begging dog. These dogs were making her go soft. What was wrong with her? She grumbled, turning over once more in an attempt to fall back asleep. Nine was rolled over on his back slightly snoring with his legs flopped in the air. A silent smell found its way across the bed and assaulted her nostrils. She instantly coughed.

“God! What is he feeding you?” Rey hissed as she gasped for fresh air. Nine just rolled back over, pressing his warm little self against her. Oh yes. Ben Solo was DEFINITELY going to pay for this.

©©©©©©©©

Ben sunk down heavily at his desk. He had barely slept a wink. Despite dropping off Nine with Rey, he still couldn’t sleep. Maybe it was because his bed felt oddly empty without Nine in it. That’s at least what he told himself it was. Because it was definitely not the fact that he had given in and asked Rey for help. He knew it was a dick move to bring up how he paid for the vet visit, but it was the only bargaining chip he had. It was clear Rey didn’t like him or his dog. How else was he going to get her to watch him? Ben sighed as he flipped on his desk lamp. He squinted, the bright light hurting his eyes. Frustrated, he shove the lamp to the side, getting up once more to go get some coffee from the break room.

The break room coffee tasted like shit, but he had attempted sleep until the very last minute leaving no time to go get coffee from elsewhere. He was so desperate for caffeine he went so far as to add cream and sugar to alter the taste. Typically he liked his coffee black - ‘like his soul’ his co-workers teased.

“Rough night?”

Ben looked up to see his red haired associate Armitage Hux entering the break room. Hux had obviously had time to stop to get fancy coffee from a café this morning, a branded cup in his hand. He sipped it nonchalantly as he placed his lunch bag in the break room fridge.

“Something like that.” Ben muttered as he stirred his coffee.

“Cream AND sugar? This must be really bad.” Hux commented. “What’s up?”

Ben sighed.

“You wouldn’t understand. You don’t have a dog.”

“I have a cat.” Hux said, shrugging a shoulder. “This is about pets?”

“Yes. Though I’m pretty sure cats don’t keep their owners up all night.”

“Millicent will sometimes cry for food at four in the morning if she’s feeling particularly peckish.”

“This isn’t about hunger. Well, at least not the FOOD kind of hunger. Nine met a dog at the park a few weeks ago. Mounted the poor thing in front of everybody there. And NOW she’s going to have puppies in five weeks.”

“You should have gotten your dog neutered.” Hux said with a smug sip of his coffee. Ben glared at him.

“But now he is horny for this dog. I went to the vet yesterday with her owner, well - her caregiver. And just the smell of the other dog on my pants made him crazy. He wouldn’t stop whining and barking over a fucking pair of pants. So I took him over to her apartment last night to crash so I could get some sleep.”

“Wow. That woman must be a saint.”

Ben glared at Hux again. Hux held up his hands in defense.

“I’m just saying, I wouldn’t be so keen on agreeing to watch some random strangers dog - especially in the middle of the night.” Hux then smirked. “She must like you.”

Ben snorted.

“Believe me. She doesn’t. She’s furious this happened.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

Hux took a seat at one of the rounded break room tables. “Tell me about her.” He asked casually. Ben placed his stirring spoon in the sink and moved to sit down across from Hux.

“There’s not much to say. I barely know her. All I know is that she’s been watching her friends dog. It’s not even hers! Now, thanks to Nine, she has to take the dog to all these extra vet appointments and the dog will have the dang things before the owner is even back.”

“And you thought it was okay to drop one more dog in this poor girls lap to care for?”

Ben groaned and leaned back his head.

“You’re right. No wonder she hates me. When she looks at me her… Her eyes practically BURN.” He trailed off slightly, thinking of Rey. The way her eyes had twinkled when she made the pun about Nine’s name. The way they softened when she finally introduced herself. The way all the happiness and joy was sucked out of them at BeeBee’s diagnosis. He involuntarily shuddered before sighing.

“I’ve got to figure out a way to get Nine under control. The less we have to deal with them, the better.”

“I dunno man.” Hux said, taking another sip of his coffee before standing up. “Seems to me like you’ve both got it bad.” Hux then strolled out the room, leaving behind a speechless Ben.

Once back at his desk, he readjusted his lamp. He got out his tracing paper and lined it up on his desk. He pulled open the drawer for some liner pens but all he did was tap them restlessly against the paper. He glanced at the clock above his office door. It was a quarter until ten. He had succeeded in wasting half the day on coffee alone. His mind wandered to what Nine was up to. How did he sleep? How did Rey sleep? Did Nine behave like Ben promised he would? Was he happy over there? Did he miss him?

Shoving back from his desk, he decided to pay the secretary a visit. Gwen wasn’t exactly the nicest lady in the office - but she did her job exceptionally well, compared to the bimbos that previously held the position. Besides, anyone who could handle the boss man’s stubborn temperament was considered an asset to the team of First Order Construction.

“Hey Gwen, do you have access to all the phone calls from two days ago?” Ben asked Gwen as he approached her semi circle desk in the middle of the office lobby.

“Good morning to you Ben.” Gwen answered rudely. “Of course I have access to all the phone registries. I’m the fucking secretary.”

“I’m in need of one phone number in particular. A Rey Jacobs? She called the other day. ”

Gwen pursed her lips and pressed her perfectly manicured fingers together.

“Is that a client? I don’t remember anyone by that name.”

“No, but she called and you transferred her to me. Around two or three in the afternoon?”

“Oh.” Gwen replied, making a face. “You mean that really whiny bitch with the emergency?”

“She’s not a BITCH.” Ben spat. Gwen’s eyes went wide and Ben mentally scolded himself. “She’s not…. Don’t call her that.” Ben said again as he composed himself professionally. “There was an emergency and she was panicked. I need her number. Please.”

Gwen eyed Ben suspiciously as she tapped away at her computer, fingernails clacking as she worked. She pulled up the phone number and scribbled it onto a bright pink Post It before slapping it on the desk in front of him.

“There’s your phone number.”

“Thanks.” Ben said, snatching up the paper and stalking back to his office. Heaving back into his chair, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number. It rang so many times he was afraid it was going to go to voicemail. At the last moment it picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hey.” Ben said, a little bit too eagerly.

“Who is this?”

“It’s Ben. I’m calling on my cell phone.”

“Oh… Hey.”

“Is uh… Is Nine doing okay?” He timidly asked. There was an annoyed sigh on the other end of the phone.

“He’s fine.”

“Just fine?”

“Yeah. He’s fine.”

“Is he behaving?”

“I suppose.”

“You suppose?”

“Well, he hasn’t destroyed my apartment but he sure has stunk it up with his horrible gas.”

“Oh.” Ben said, feeling embarrassed. “He gets like that sometimes… Sorry.”

“What time are you coming over to get him again?”

“I’m off work at five.”

“Mmmkay.”

There was an awkward paused between them as neither of them knew what else to say.

“Is that it? Or are you expecting me to send you the link to the doggy cam feed to make sure I haven’t lost your dog?”

“You have a doggy cam?”

“I was being sarcastic.” Rey replied.

“Oh.” Ben said, frowning. “I guess that’s everything then.”

“Okay then. Bye.”

“Wait!”

Silence. Had she hung up already? Was he too late?”

“Yeah?” She finally asked.

“How about um… Could you uh… Would you mind meeting me to drop him off instead? You know, so I can get him out of your hair quicker.”

Another pause.

“Yeah I guess I could do that.” Rey said. “Where do you want to meet? Your office?”

“How about a halfway point, so you don’t have to come all that way. There’s this café a couple blocks up from the office. Kanata’s? Have you heard of it?”

Rey snorted on the other end.

“Yeah.” She replied amused.

“Does that work for you?”

“I guess.”

“All right. Well, I’ll be there a little after five.”

“Sounds good.”

“Goodbye Rey.”

“Goodbye Ben.”

©©©©©©©©

Ben darted out of his office at exactly five. He lugged his briefcase with him, the box swinging wildly at his side with his long strides. As he hiked up the street he could spy the forest green canopy of the café storefront and its matching umbrella tables lining the sidewalk in the distance. He had been by here many times though he never stopped, having already gotten his caffeine fix long before he passed by.

Slowing his pace as he approached the café, he looked for any sign of Rey. He glanced down at his watch. It was nearly ten after five. He had made amazing time in his rush to get over here. He looked at the doors where the cafes logo of a castle surrounded by trees was etched on the glass. He thought about running inside to get something, but he didn’t know what Rey liked to drink. She admitted she was familiar with the place. Surely she must have a favorite from here.

He was torn from his thoughts by a familiar barking. He turned his head from the doors to see Rey practically being dragged down the sidewalk by Nine, his rope leash taut in her hand. His face broke into a grin.

“Hey buddy!” Ben called up the sidewalk. Nine was practically out of breath from pulling hard against his lead in order to get to Ben. Rey was nearly out of breath herself. BeeBee wiggled her whole body and followed Nine over to greet Ben.

“He didn’t drag you all the way, did he?” Ben asked her as he stooped to scratch Nine’s ears. Nine panted happily and tried to lick at Ben’s face. Rey let out a sigh and shook her head.

“No. Thank God. Pretty sure this whole street thinks I’m some weird German lady who yells ‘no’ at dogs though.”

Ben smirked slightly.

“You want something? I’m parched.” Rey said, jerking a thumb towards the doors to the café.

“Um. Sure.” Ben said, slightly taken aback. “Coffee please. Black.”

Rey smirked at this and held BeeBee’s sparkly pink leash out to Ben. He stared down at it in confusion.

“Surely you can watch her for a few minutes while I run inside. It’s not like I didn’t just host a doggy sleepover at my place.”

Ben could feel his face warm with a tinge of embarrassment. He took the leash from Rey’s outstretched hand. She offered a hint of a smile and she walked inside Kanata’s. Ben took this opportunity to pull up a chair at one of the outdoor umbrella tables. He tied both leads to a table leg, letting his briefcase rest against the side of his chair.

Nine was obviously happy to see Ben. He was nudging at his hands with his nose, looking for pets. BeeBee sat patiently, ears perked up and eyes focused on the door to the café. Rey emerged with a drink tray in her hands. She set it down on the table and Ben eyed the two cups of whipped cream that accompanied their coffees.

“Here you go, you beasts.” She said as she placed the cups of whipped cream on the ground in front of the dogs. Nine immediately abandoned Ben and went straight for the cup, slurping the contents nosily.

“Puppuccinos. BeeBee gets one every time she comes here.” Rey explained as she handed Ben his coffee from the tray.

“Thanks.” He said, taking the drink from her. She just nodded silently as she grabbed her own cup.

“Listen.” She said, as both hands encircled her coffee cup. She avoided his gaze. “I think we both got off on the wrong foot. You know, following ‘the accident’.”

“Oh?” Ben asked, a bit surprised.

“Yeah. While I can’t deny this whole situation isn’t exactly ideal, I was just really worried about what BeeBee’s owner was going to have to say about everything. But I talked to him yesterday after the vet appointment and he’s actually excited about it. Can you believe it?”

“Him?” Ben repeated, a sinking feeling pressing on his chest. Rey nodded while she sipped her coffee.

“Yes. His name is Poe Dameron.”

“And is he uh…. Your boyfriend?”

Rey nearly spat out her coffee and vehemently shook her head.

“Oh God no! He’s actually the boyfriend of my best friend, Finn. Well, they’re engaged now. So fiancé really.”

“Oh.” Ben said again, feeling oddly relieved.

“Mmmhmm. You’ll be happy to know Poe’s got the remainder of BeeBee’s vet bills handled. So you won’t need to be paying for anything else.”

Ben slightly frowned at this.

“That’s…. good.” He replied slowly, nursing the cup in his hand. Nine had finished his puppuccino and was now sniffing BeeBee’s cup to see if she left any traces behind, which she hadn’t.

“So that’s it then? You need nothing else from me?” He asked, trying to mask the hurt in his voice. Rey frowned.

“I thought you’d be happy about this.” She said.

“Kind of.” Ben said, shrugging. “I just figured I’d be needed more. I mean, this involves me just as much as it involves you. Nine is MY dog. These puppies are half my responsibility.”

Rey was quiet as she contemplated Ben’s words. She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, causing Ben the need to distract himself with fiddling with his coffee cup lid.

“I guess I just thought you didn’t want anything to do with us.”

“No!” Ben answered, a little too quickly and a little too enthusiastic. “No.” He repeated, less enthusiastically this time. “I mean, I’d like to help out. It’s…. It’s the least I could do.”

After a moment of more lip chewing, Rey nodded.

“Okay… Well… Thanks.” She answered softly.

Ben nodded. “You’re welcome.”

Rey gave a little sigh and looked around at their surroundings. Her eyes fell on his briefcase.

“Why do you have a briefcase? I thought you worked in construction. At least that’s what your business card says.”

“Oh. That.” Ben said. “I’m on the opposite end of the business. I’m an architect.”

“Oh!” Rey said. “That’s neat. So you design the buildings?”

“Something like that.” Ben said, taking another sip of his coffee. “And what do you do? Since you’re not, as you put it, a glorified dog watcher?”

Rey opened her mouth to speak but they were interrupted by a short Asian girl with thick bangs wearing a green apron emblazoned with Kanata’s logo.

“Everything good out here?” She asked them, smiling from ear to ear.

“We’re fine.” Ben replied.

“Good.” The girl said. She turned to Rey. “See you tomorrow for your shift Rey?” The girl asked.

Ben watched Rey as her face flushed from her neck to her hairline. She nodded, her lips pulled into a thin line.

“I’ll be here.” Rey told the girl. The girl smiled at her and headed back inside.

Rey could feel Ben’s gaze boring into her.

“I’m a barista here.” She admitted quietly, not looking up at him.

“Mmm.” Ben replied.

“Only part time though. I do medical billing on the side. And, as you know, dog watching.”

“Your friends paid you for this?”

“Well, this time yeah.” Rey explained. “Once they got engaged, they decided they wanted to go backpack across Europe. Some sort of bucket list before they get married. Twelve weeks is too long to ask for someone to watch your dog for free.”

“Twelve weeks? Who goes backpacking in Europe for twelve weeks?” Ben asked aghast. Rey snorted.

“Them I guess. People who can afford it. I sure as hell couldn’t. I can barely afford rent and the necessities as it is.”

Rey’s face turned dark, and her jaw clenching. She shouldn’t be speaking to Ben about such things. Her struggles, both past and present, were her own private problems.

“How much did they pay you?” Ben asked before he could stop himself.

“Two grand.”

“Two thousand dollars?”

Rey shrugged.

“Twelve weeks is a long time.” She repeated. “Besides, Poe treats her like a friggin’ princess. She’s got papers you know. He practically spares no expense for her. He even told me he was considering having her cloned one day.”

“That’s insane.” Ben said. Rey’s face cracked a smile.

“I know, right?” She sighed again, her face slightly falling. “Anyways, I needed the money. And BeeBee is a good dog. I’m grateful they asked me to watch her. And I’m grateful Poe’s not going to kill me because his baby got knocked up on my watch.” She finished with a light laugh.

Ben immediately felt guilty for showing up unannounced and practically blackmailing Rey into watching Nine for the evening.

“Do I need to pay you for last night?” Ben blurted out. Rey shook her head at him.

“You paid for the vet appointment. We’re even now.” She said with a smirk. Ben’s chest began to feel heavy again.

“Rey, I’m sorry about what I said last night. I was sleep deprived and I was being a complete asshole. I… I shouldn’t have brought up the money.”

“It’s okay. He behaved, just like you said he would. Save for the gas. What the hell do you feed him?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” Ben said defensively, his ears feeling a bit hot. “Only a few table scraps.”

“Mmmhmm.” Rey hummed sarcastically. Ben allowed himself to smile a little at this.

“Thank you for the coffee. But we should be getting back to our own apartment.” Ben said, reaching underneath the table to untie the dogs.

“Don’t mention it.” Rey said as she cleaned up the cups.

“Thanks for meeting with me.” He said as he extended BeeBee’s leash to Rey. She took it from his hand, their fingers brushing together. Rey could feel her face instantly heat and she couldn’t explain why.

“No problem.” She hastily answered.

“So um… I guess you can just call me if you need me for anything. You’ve got both my numbers.”

“And you’ve got mine. And you know where I live. And work.” Rey said, lightly laughing again. Ben blushed at this.

“Hope you have a better time sleeping tonight.” She added. He smiled.

“I hope I do too.” He said, nodding at her.


	4. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

“You jinxed me.”

It should have been no surprise to her that Ben ended up back at her apartment that evening. Thankfully he showed up at a more reasonable ten thirty this time. Rey held the door open for a visibly flustered and embarrassed Ben. Nine paid no attention to his master, bounding inside without a care in the world. As if he owned the place. As if this was his new home. He went straight to sniffing at BeeBee.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.” Ben said to her as he followed Nine inside.

“I wasn’t asleep this time, so no. Just some Brooklyn Nine-Nine reruns.” She shut the door behind her and turned to Ben. He was staring at her but not at her face - at her clothes. A simple sleep set that consisted of a tank top and shorts. She began to feel self conscious and crossed her arms across her chest, clearing her throat as she did so. His eyes snapped up to meet hers.

“So what happened this time?” She asked lazily. Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning from her.

“He just sat at door and whined for about two hours. Started to scratch the stain off the door. That’ll be a bitch to fix.” He sat down hard on her couch. BeeBee moseyed up to Ben for attention, Nine trailing behind like a shadow.

“I’m not asking for you to let him stay the night this time.” Ben said before Rey could comment on anything. “I’m hoping if he just sees her, he’ll cooperate once we get back home.”

Rey walked around to the couch, looking on as Ben scratched behind BeeBee’s big ears. She chewed her bottom lip in thought before nodding her head in acceptance of Ben’s idea.

“We won’t be long. Maybe an hour.” He assured her. She just nodded again, taking a seat on the couch a ways from him. She curled up her legs and tucked them underneath her.

“You really should talk to his vet about his behavior.” Rey pointed out quietly.

“I know.” Ben admitted after a moments silence. Nine nudged his nose under Ben’s hand, seeking his turn for attention.

“I’ve been meaning to ask…” Rey said, trailing off. “Why him?”

“Why?” Ben repeated.

“Yeah. Why a Corgi? No offense, but you don’t really look like a Corgi guy to me.”

“What kind of dog do I look like I’d own?”

“I don’t know…. A Doberman?”

Ben snorted at this.

“What’s a Corgi guy supposed to look like then?”

Rey shrugged timidly, her face beginning to flush.

“They say pets end up resembling their owners in a way. For example, Poe is always positive. Cheerful. Always smiling. And BeeBee -” Rey sighed a little as she watched BeeBee bring Nine her favorite squeaky ball. “- BeeBee exudes happiness and joy, just like Poe. Sure, she doesn’t have his curly brown hair, but their personalities are so similar it’s scary.”

“So what does Nine say about me?” Ben asked, his face beginning to sour. Rey was quiet, drawing her bottom lip in again with her top teeth. She glanced up from the dogs to him, noticing his eyes clearly focused on her mouth. She pressed her lips together firmly.

“I’m not sure yet.” She said, raising her chin slightly. “I haven’t figured that out.”

“Well -” Ben said after a beat. “- my mother thinks I look plenty like Nine. In fact, it was her suggestion I get a Corgi.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I had just turned thirty one, and I had recently broken up with my last girlfriend. When it was clear my mother wasn’t going to get a grandkid anytime soon - she started nagging at me that it wasn’t healthy for me to be alone all the time. And in her words, a dog would get me out of the apartment to meet people. Women specifically.”

“So you humored her by filling the void with a dog.” Rey finished for him. He gave a short nod.

“Exactly. He’s not the same as a kid, but she enjoys his company when we see each other. And it gives her an excuse to shop.”

“I still don’t see what any of this has to do with him being a Corgi. If you wanted a companion, any dog would have worked.”

Ben wrung his hands nervously as he stared at the muted television. It was then he raised a hand to the side of his face, brushing a section of his dark hair back revealing the ivory shell of his larger than average ear. Rey gave a little gasp, eyes flicking between Nine and Ben as the similarities kicked in. Ben gave a tiny sigh of agitation.

“There? Happy now?” He asked her, annoyed. He moved his hand to cover his ear back up but Rey reached out and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Don’t.” She whispered. Her free hand raised, trembling. “May I?”

She could feel his wrist relax in her hand and he slowly nodded. She allowed her fingers to trace the shell of his ear, the soft skin becoming warm and red at her touch.

“You have the same ears.” She said, smiling warmly to herself. He quickly leaned away and brushed his hair back over his ear. She sat back and frowned.

“Yeah well, they look better on him than me.” He replied grumpily, shooting Nine a glare. Nine just stared blankly back at him, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Rey glanced at Ben one more time wanting to say more, but he didn’t meet her gaze. She sighed.

“I’ve got work in the morning. I’ll bring BeeBee’s bed out here.” She said, standing from the couch. She walked off down the short hallway and into her bedroom, emerging with a rounded lavender colored pouf. She placed it on the floor in front of the couch. “You can stay out here with them until they fall asleep.”

“You’re leaving me out here with them alone?” Ben asked. Rey looked at him strangely.

“Yeah? I’ve got to go to bed.” She said, motioning towards her bedroom.

“But you barely know me. And you’re just letting me chill in your apartment while you sleep?”

“You didn’t seem to have a problem asking a stranger to watch your dog last night.” She shot back. Ben’s jaw flexed at the mention.

“Just make sure you lock the door when you leave.” Rey said as she turned away from him.

Seconds later he heard the bedroom door shut followed by the faint sound of a lock clicking into place. He scoffed to himself and turned his focus to the dogs on the floor.

“Guess it’s just us now.” He said to them. Nine just wagged his tail as he curled up next to BeeBee in her bed.

©©©©©©©©

Bacon.

He smelled bacon.

Which was something unusual.

As was the stiffness in his neck. His back. And his legs.

He groaned as he sat up, cricking his neck noisily in the process.

“Good morning sunshine.”

He blearily looked around, eyes adjusting to the light coming from the kitchen.

Rey was standing in front of her stove, turning over bacon in a pan with a fork clutched in an oven mitt. Nine and BeeBee sat at her feet in the hopes of any dropped morsels. Nine loudly slurped the drool from his jowls, his tail swishing against the linoleum.

“Did… Did I fall asleep?” Ben wearily asked, raising a hand to his head.

“Seems like it.” Rey replied, still not turning to look at him. “Enjoy my couch?”

“Not really.” Ben grumbled as he rubbed a hand between his neck and shoulder blade. “What time is it?”

“Quarter after five.”

“Fuck!” Ben exclaimed. “Why are you up so early?”

“Hello - I’m a barista?” Rey answered sarcastically. “Kanata’s opens at six and I’ve got the morning shift today.” She reached over for a paper towel, the dogs toe nails clipping across the floor as they followed her every movement.

Ben stood up the from the couch, placing his hands on his lower back and pushing his hips forward to try to pop his impossibly sore back. He groaned and ran a hand down his face. He turned to see Rey moving the bacon from the pan to the paper towel covered plate.

“Well. Sorry to have fallen asleep. This has never happened before.” He said sheepishly.

“Mmmmhmm.” Rey replied as she rummaged around in her refrigerator, pulling out a carton of orange juice.

“Guess I was just so tired from Nine keeping me up the past night.” He mumbled. He grabbed Nine’s rope leash off the coffee table. “I’ll just grab him and go.”

“You’re not staying for breakfast?”

Ben froze in his steps.

“I mean - I made breakfast.” Rey said, and she could feel the heat rising in her face. “You’re more than welcome to stay. Until I have to go to work that is.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. Rey paused before nodding at him. She placed the orange juice on her modest rounded dining table.

“Um…. Bathroom first?” He awkwardly asked.

“Through the bedroom. Excuse the mess.” She answered without looking up.

When Ben joined her at the table she noted that a few wet strands of hair clung to his forehead. He had obviously tried to freshen up while in the bathroom.

“Thank you for breakfast. And again, I’m really sorry this happened.”

“It’s fine.” Rey said, pushing around the eggs on her plate. “I was thinking….”

“Yeah?” Ben asked after Rey had trailed off.

“Well, if you wanted to leave Nine over here while I was at work… That would be fine with me. You know, so he doesn’t like - destroy your penthouse suite while you’re at work or something.”

“I don’t have a penthouse suite.” Ben replied stiffly as he speared a forkful of eggs. “But thanks… I appreciate the offer. With his recent behavior, I could very well come home to a half eaten couch.”

“I’m off at three. And I can meet you at your office to drop him off.”

Ben chewed thoughtfully as he considered Rey’s offer. He swallowed before nodding. “Sure. Sounds good.”

“But promise me you’ll call his vet.” Rey said, her tone slightly rising. “Life has been weird enough as it is since ‘the accident’… I don’t need you showing up unannounced every night just because you can’t sleep.”

“To be fair, you’re going to be seeing a lot more of me.” Ben said. He looked up from his plate, seeing Rey’s face turning red. Obviously he had a poor choice of words.

“I meant because of the puppies.”

“Oh.”

“I meant what I said the other day Rey. I’m here to help if you need it.”

Rey contemplated on this as she chewed her bacon. She was so used to doing everything on her own. It was odd to have someone offering their assistance. Her friends knew how she could get when they offered her help, and over time they learned it was just part of who she was. But Ben offering her help was… different. She hadn’t minded the fact she had woken up to find him passed out on her couch in a horribly uncomfortable position. She had every right to wake him up right then and there but for some reason, she couldn’t.

Yes. There was definitely something different about Ben Solo. And she had five weeks to figure out what it was before he was out of her life just as quick as he had entered.

©©©©©©©©

The commercial building that housed First Order Construction was located at the bottom of a sloping hill. Rey’s calves were burning by the time she reached it. Judging by Nine’s increased speed as they neared the building, she surmised that Ben would often walk him along this route. She glanced down quickly at the business card in her hand, its edges having become worn, as she double checked her destination. She looked at her watch. She still had a couple minutes before five. She decided to take a seat on the jutting of cement that wrapped around the building while she waited.

When Nine suddenly stood, her head raised from her phone to see Ben having just exited from the double glass doors. But he wasn’t alone. He was in the middle of a conversation with a familiar ginger haired man only a few inches shorter than Ben. Nine barked and pulled at his lead to get to Ben.

“Hey boy.” Ben said, crouching slightly to greet his dog.

“Is this her?” The red haired man asked Ben, though he looked straight at Rey as he said it. Ben glanced up and met Rey’s eyes.

“Yes. This is her.” He said, quickly glancing back down at Nine.

“You work at Kanata’s, correct?” Ben’s acquaintance asked her. She nodded in response.

“Yup. Chai tea latte with soy milk and a cherry Danish.” Rey said, listing the man’s go to order. The man smiled at her and offered his hand to her.

“Yes, that’s me. We’ve never formally met. I’m Armitage Hux. Though everyone just calls me Hux.”

Rey politely shook his hand.

“Rey Jacobs.” She introduced. “So are you an architect like Ben?” She asked. Hux gave a laugh.

“Oh no. I’m the purchasing coordinator.”

“Oh. That sounds… interesting.” Rey said, unsure what a purchasing coordinator actually did.

Hux turned and looked up at the building behind them.

“She’s a beauty isn’t she?” He asked her of the building. “Class A Mid -rise. Maybe one day we’ll be in our own trophy high-rise, eh Ben?”

“Mmmm.” Ben said in reply.

“Well, see you tomorrow.” Hux said, nodding to Ben. He turned slightly towards Rey.

“Perhaps I’ll see you tomorrow as well.” He said. “Or is it your coworkers turn for the morning shift?”

“You mean Rose?”

A hint of pink crept into Hux’s cheeks.

“Rose. Yes. That’s the one.”

“She’s got the mid shift, I’m opening.”

“Then I will I see you in the morning. Have a good evening.” He turned quickly and began walking up the hill towards the parking garage.

“So.” Rey said, shoving her hands in her pockets. “Did you talk to the vet today?”

Ben solemnly nodded.

“And?”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking down at Nine.

“Dr. Radcliffe suggested I go ahead and …. You know…” He gestured at Nine with a hand.

“Put him down?!?!?” Rey shrieked.

“No! No!” Ben shouted back. “Not that! The…. Other thing.”

Rey made a grumpy face at Ben.

“You mean neuter him?”

“Yes. That.” Ben said.

“Funny, because Dr. Hooper said the same thing.”

“Why were you talking to BeeBee’s vet? Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine. I just called to give them Poe’s credit card information and I figured I’d ask while I had them on the phone.”

“Oh.” Ben said as he fiddled with the loop on the end of Nine’s leash.

“So are you going to do it? Like you should have done in the first place?”

It was Ben’s turn to make a face.

“It’s his life! Someone has to be his voice.”

“He’s a DOG.” Rey shot back. Ben huffed in annoyance.

“How would you like it if your parents decided whether or not you could reproduce? Hmmm?”

“Well my parents abandoned me when I was five so I’m pretty sure that’s worse.” Rey snapped.

Ben’s face went white again. Rey bit her lip and tried not to cry. Now she had divulged TWO very large and very personal details about her private life to Ben.

“I…. I….. Shit.” Ben muttered, at a loss for words.

“It’s fine.” Rey said through gritted teeth. She gathered up the slack in BeeBee’s lead in her hand, gripping it tight. “I’ve got to go.” She turned sharply and BeeBee immediately followed.

“Rey, wait!” Ben called out. Nine gave a barking yelp at her quickly retreating figure.

He did not pursue her, but that didn’t stop him from texting her twice that evening.

‘Made Nine a vet appointment for Monday.’

‘I am so sorry.’


	5. Doctor's Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three words from this chapter I am particularly proud of: Five Dolla' Holla

The hustle and bustle of the morning caffeine rush the next day helped her keep her mind off yesterdays interaction with Ben. That’s not to say she didn’t have a restless night over it. Tossing and turning over their exchanged words. How he called out to her as she retreated up the hill. The text messages he sent. Especially the last one.

‘I am so sorry.’

Rey jammed the blender container into the machine with added forcefulness. The whir of the blender was loud and it drowned out her inner thoughts. She went through motions, dumping the contents of the blender into the awaiting cup and securing the proper sized lid. 

“Vanilla Bean frap!” She called to the waiting customers. A woman in a crisp business suit approached the counter and Rey handed the drink to her. The woman smiled and nodded her thanks and Rey weakly smiled back. Issuing a sigh, she turned and reached for the next order to fulfill.

A chai tea latte with soy milk and a cherry Danish.

She glanced up and into the sea foam green eyes of Armitage Hux as he hovered at the pick up counter.

“Good morning Rey.” He said to her.

His tone was neutral yet polite, suggesting perhaps he was unaware of the tension that occurred between her and Ben after he had left for the parking garage.

“Good morning.” Rey said, reaching for a piece of wax paper as she removed a fresh cherry Danish from the pastry shelf.

“Busy day.” He commented.

“It’s a Friday.” She replied as she wrapped the Danish inside a crisp paper bag. She placed the bag on the counter in front of him with one hand while reaching for his drink ingredients with the other.

“So it is.” Hux mused. “Any plans this weekend?”

“Work.” Rey replied a bit too curtly.

“Ah.” He said, his eyes roaming around the store as Rey prepared his drink. “Quite the scandal that happened between Ben’s dog and yours, hmm?” He gave a light chuckle. 

“BeeBee isn’t my dog.”

“Yes, that’s right. You’re dog sitting. How is she doing by the way?”

“She eats and sleeps a lot now.”

“Sounds like my cat. Funny little things, animals.”

“Mmmm.”

Rey unscrewed the cap to the soy milk container and added it to the cup before securing the lid and sliding it across the counter to Hux.

“Here you go.” She said.

“Thank you very much Rey.” Hux said as he reached for the cup. He raised it to her and nodded before exiting the café, the bell overhead the door twinkling as he left.

Rey’s stomach twisted when she realized Hux would soon find out about her and Ben’s last interaction. Which meant his next visit to the café, if he decided to come back at all, would definitely be an awkward one. Rey just sighed again as she moved onto the next order in line.

A couple hours later, Rose arrived for her mid-day shift.

“Hey Rey!” Rose cheerfully said in her sing-song voice as she came behind the counter with her green apron slung over her arm.

“Hey Rose.” Rey said as she rinsed out yet another blender container.

“You look tired. Late night?” Rose asked as she playfully nudged Rey in the side.

“Not in the way you think.” Rey said, shaking her head at Rose. “Just…. Got a lot on my mind right now. You know, with BeeBee and everything.”

Rose just hummed in agreement and nodded her head.

“Just let me clock in and then you can take your lunch.” Rose said to her as she pulled the green apron on.

“I’m going to finish these containers first.” Rey said as she reached for another container and ran it under the faucet.

“Thanks again for covering for me this weekend.” Rose said to her as she adjusted the straps of her apron.

“Don’t mention it.” Rey said, waving a wet hand at her. Rose grinned.

“I can’t wait. Paige and I have been dying to see Twenty One Pilots for-ev-errrrrrrrrrr!” Rose strung out the last word dramatically. “Maybe I might even find a cute guy to dance with while I'm there.”

“Speaking of guys….” Rey said, tapping a container on the side of the sink to help expel the excess water. “You remember that guy with the red hair? Comes in here at least three times a week and always gets the same thing?”

Rose gave a little gasp.

“The Five Dolla’ Holla???” She asked. Rey made a face.

“The what?”

“That’s my nickname for him. He leaves a five dollar tip every time I take his order.”

“Riiiiight.” Rey said. “Anyways, I ran into him yesterday. Turns out he works with Ben. AND ….. He asked about you.”

Rose squeaked and pressed her hands to her reddening face.

“He DID?”

“Yup.” Rey said, placing the last container on the drying rack. “He was wondering when you worked next.”

“Oh my gosh!” Rose exclaimed. “Wait - this is a good thing right? You don’t think he’s some sort of creeper do you?”

“I don’t get that vibe from him. He seems nice.”

“So what does he do? He must make a ton of money if he can come here multiple times a week and still tip - especially after Maz jacked up the prices.”

“Hey, you know Maz had to up her prices to compete with the big name cafes.” Rey said in defense of their boss. “He said he’s a purchasing coordinator.”

“Ooooooo!” Rose said, impressed. “That definitely sounds like a money making job. There’s even money in the job title!”

Rey snorted. “You sound like a gold digger.”

Rose sniffed and raised her chin.

“I’m not a gold digger if the gold is coming to ME.”

“True.” Rey laughed. “You’ve got me there.”

Rose just smiled smugly in response.

“What about Ben?”

Rey frowned as she fiddled with a dish towel.

“What about him?”

“Shouldn’t an architect make good money in a city like this?”

“I don’t know…. And why would that matter anyways? It’s not like that between us. Not at all.”

“Oh really? Dude keeps showing up at your apartment. Just HAPPENS to fall asleep there. And you’re telling me nothing is going on between you two?”

Rey sighed with frustration.

“He’s only around because he feels guilty about what happened with BeeBee. He doesn’t care about me….” She trailed off as she recalled his text message. “At least I don’t think he does.”

“What makes you say that?” Rose asked, tilting her head at Rey.

“Well… We kind of had an argument yesterday.”

“Awwwww! Your first fight!” Rose cooed. Rey slapped the dish towel at Rose, Rose jumping out of the way of it.

“Shut up.” Rey said, hoping her face wasn’t red. “We argued and then I stormed off. He texted me that he was sorry. But…. I don’t know. It… It’s just not that way, alright?”

“If you say so!” Rose replied in yet another sing-song tone.

“Rey!” came a shrill voice from the stockroom. A tiny tan woman with thick rimmed glasses wearing a green beanie and a white apron emerged from the back with her hands on her hips.

“Are you two still gabbing up here?” She asked the girls.

“Yes Maz.”

“Sorry Maz.”

“Go take your lunch Rey. You can finish your girl talk later.”

“Yes Maz.” Rey said again. She placed the dish towel on the edge of the sink and took off her apron as she headed to the back.

“Rey.” Maz said again, this time softer. She placed a wrinkled hand on Rey’s arm. “May I give you some advice?”

Before Rey had a chance to respond, Maz was clutching onto her hand.

“I’ve known you for years now Rey. I know how hard it is for you to let people in. But Ben doesn’t know this about you. It isn’t fair to him to shut him out.” 

“But I -” Rey began to interrupt but Maz hushed her.

“This isn’t just about him either. You have to think of BeeBee. BeeBee needs you. Now more than ever. And if this Ben wants to be there to help, you’ve got to let him. Now - I’m not telling you to love him. I’m not even telling you to LIKE him. Just let him in. For BeeBee’s sake.”

Rey sighed, pulling her lips into a tight line. Maz looked up at her through her thick lenses with inquiring eyes. Rey just nodded to Maz. Maz patted her hand and let her into the back for her lunch.

©©©©©©©©

It was the worst weekend in the history of weekends. Ben couldn’t think of the last time he had a weekend this shit filled. Both figuratively AND literally.

Nine had not taken to being away from BeeBee again as well as Ben had hoped - considering they had seen each other for the bulk of the last forty eight hours. He whined and howled and scratched at the front door as soon as they made it home Thursday night. 

Ben had to herd Nine into his crate for the night. He pawed at the bars and whined. Ben placed a blanket over the crate. Nine dragged it through the bars and shat on it out of defiance.

Ben moved the crate out into his living room so he could try to sleep. Nine howled for probably a solid three hours before falling asleep. During this time, Ben laid awake in his bedroom, wondering how many of his neighbors would file a complaint with the landlord. He even wondered when one of them would come knocking in order to tell him off.

In the morning, Ben left Nine to roam around the apartment while he was at work. He left a hearty scoop of peanut butter in the food bowl, hoping it would entice him into behaving.

It did not work.

When Ben returned home he discovered Nine had proceeded to rip up both décor pillows from the couch in addition to leaving a fresh turd on the bathroom rug. It wasn’t until later Ben discovered Nine had also pissed on his laundry basket. Ben locked Nine back up in his crate so he could clean up his apartment. He also placed an in-store pick-up order for a large box fan, in hopes it could help drown out Nine’s howling with the fan set on high.

When Monday finally rolled around, Ben took Nine down to the vets office. In the car, Nine was oblivious as to where they were going or why - but perhaps he thought they were going to see BeeBee and Rey. His head stuck out the passenger side window, his ears and tongue flapping in the wind. He was without a care in the world, blissfully unaware that he was about to have his bits snipped.

Ben signed them into the vets office and took Nine over to a vacant seat to wait until their name was called. Nine wagged his tail and panted as he observed his surroundings. Ben reached down and gave Nine a rub on his head.

“You’ll be fine boy.” Ben softly murmured to him.

Even just thinking about the procedure made Ben’s own testicles twinge with pain. Would Nine even know what was happening to him? Would he forever seek his revenge, thus worsening the current state of the apartment? 

A tech entered the waiting room and took Nine from him, leading him into the back. Ben stood awkwardly in the middle of the room for a moment, hoping that what he was doing was the right thing.

Ben picked up Nine on his way home from work. Dr. Radcliffe said he did fine through the procedure, but he was still a bit drugged up from the medications. A plastic cone collar was provided to prevent Nine from licking at his sutures. Ben gently carried Nine to the car, his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth. Ben rolled the car window down for him, but he just laid his head on the middle console.

At home, Nine did not appreciate the cone collar. He backed up into a corner, shaking his head back and forth at it while Ben struggled to get it on. Once secured in place, Nine ran around the room trying to fling it off, nearly knocking over a lamp and slamming into the coffee table. When he realized the plastic torture device wasn’t going anywhere, he laid down on the floor in defeat.

“I’m sorry buddy.” Ben said to Nine. Nine just looked up at Ben with sad puppy dog eyes and sighed.

Nine did not want to eat his dinner either. Dr. Radcliffe had said it was common for dogs not to want to eat following a surgery, but that didn’t stop Ben from feeling guilty. So guilty, he didn’t even have an appetite himself.

There was a soft knock at the door and Nine gently raised his head at the sound. Ben stood up from his spot on the sofa and approached his door. Peeking through the peephole, surprise filled his face. He made sure to compose himself, slicking a hand through his hair, before opening the door.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Rey replied, almost bashfully. In her hands she held a glass dish that was covered with tin foil. Looped around one of her wrists was BeeBee’s sparkly pink leash.

“Can I come in? I brought a casserole. I know those are more synonymous with funerals, but I didn’t know what else to bring.” She stammered nervously. “I mean - if you think about it, it’s kind of like a funeral. But for his…. You know….”

“Sure.” Ben said, stepping back so Rey and BeeBee could enter his apartment.

BeeBee gave a bark of delight and tugged towards Nine as he lay on the floor.

“Let me take that.” Ben said, reaching for the dish.

“Thanks.” Rey said handing the dish to him before removing BeeBee’s lead from her wrist.

BeeBee raced over to Nine, sniffing at him delicately. Nine still laid on the floor, his tail thumping happily against the rug at the attention. BeeBee snorted at the collar.

“How’d you find out where I lived?” Ben said as he placed the dish on his kitchen counter. “I don’t recall giving you that information.”

Rey’s cheeks flushed pink.

“Actually… I uh… I called your office.”

“You talked to Gwen?”

“Hux, actually.” Rey admitted. “Figured he’d be more willing to give me that information in exchange for Rose’s work schedule next week.”

“Who?”

“Rose. She works at the café with me. You met her, remember?”

“Ah.” Ben said as he recalled their brief meeting. “And he said he uh…. Wanted this information?”

“Well… Not in so many words. Anyways - I told him I needed it because it involved the dogs. Which was half true.”

“Right.” Ben said slowly. Rey’s body shrugged inside her light jacket as she looked around his apartment.

“Nice place.” She commented.

“Thanks.” Ben said as he moved from the kitchen back to the couch. “Thankfully Nine didn’t destroy the place TOO much this weekend.”

“What?!” Rey asked, whirling around.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ben said, waving a hand as he sat down on his couch. “Just destroyed a couple throw pillows and shat in a few places. Peed too.”

Rey walked around to the other side of the couch and took a tentative seat.

“I’m sorry Ben.” She said, wrapping her arms around herself as she stared down at the floor. She shuffled her feet nervously. “I could have been watching him. If I hadn’t had just… ran off I-”

“It’s okay.” Ben interrupted. “It’s me that should be apologizing.”

“No. No. You don’t have to.” Rey said, shaking her head. Ben watched her chew on her bottom lip from the corner of his eye.

“We’ve only just met… You hardly know anything about me. You don’t know about my past. It…. It was wrong of me to storm off like I did.”

“You’re right.”

Rey’s head snapped up at him.

“I mean, you’re right that we just met.” He clarified. Rey looked down at the floor again, redness creeping through her face.

“My boss suggested we get to know each other.” She mumbled.

“That’s a fair suggestion.” Ben replied, leaning back on the couch and slinging an arm across the back of it.

“You know. Since like you said before - we’ll be seeing more of each other as the weeks go on.”

“Right.” Ben said with a nod.

“So.” Rey said, with a little sigh as she straightened on the couch. “My name is Rey Jacobs. I’ll be twenty five in April. I feel like I work a billion jobs and I hate seafood.”

Ben gave a soft laugh.

“I’m Ben Solo. I’ll be thirty three in November. I’ve been an architect for the last five years and uh… I also hate seafood.”

Rey laughed as well.

“Favorite color?”

“Black.”

“Pick a REAL color.”

“Black IS a real color.”

“Black is not an option. Pick again.”

“Fine. Red. Yours?”

“Blue. Favorite movie?”

“Oooh. That’s a tough one. Um… I guess ‘Rebel Without A Cause’?”

“Interesting. Mine is ‘Pride And Prejudice‘. I know - so typical. I just love anything Jane Austen.”

Ben’s jaw flexed at the mention.

“That reminds me.” He said, getting up from the couch. He walked down the short hallway that led into the other half of his apartment and into one of the bedrooms. He emerged minutes later with a worn book in hand.

Rey gasped and stood from the couch as Ben approached her.

“You left this at the park. The day… All this happened.” Ben said, gesturing at the dogs with the book.

She held out her hands and Ben handed her the book. ‘Persuasion’. By Jane Austen.

“I thought I had lost this.” Rey murmured as she ran a hand down the spine of the book.

“I never knew if I’d see you again. And when I did…. I was just so distracted by everything else that I forgot about it.” Ben explained. Rey smiled up at him and held the book to her chest. “I hope you don’t mind I held onto it.”

“No. Not at all.” She said, her eyes warming as she gave him a genuine smile. “Thank you.” The corners of his mouth twitched.

“You’re welcome.”

Rey looked away in the hopes Ben would not see the tears that pricked at her eyes.

“Do you believe in in love in first sight?” She suddenly asked.

Ben’s mouth fell open in surprise. He hurriedly shut it with a snap of his teeth and awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Why do you ask?”

Rey moved to sit down on the couch again and nodded at the dogs.

“Just look at them.” She said.

Ben sat down on the couch next to Rey, his eyes focused on Nine and BeeBee. Nine was still sprawled out on the floor with his cone head perched across his front paws. BeeBee lay on the floor directly in front of Nine with her little nose wedged inside the cone so that their noses were pressed side by side.

“That day at the park. There must have been something about her that made him think - this dog is special. This is the dog for me. This dog is the one.”

Ben tilted his head to the side in thought. As he watched the dogs, BeeBee ever so gently gave Nine’s face a lick. He looked over at Rey, her hazel eyes bright and brimming with emotion as she too witnessed BeeBee’s sign of affection.

“Yes.”

“Hmm?” Rey asked, raising her eyes to meet his.

“My answer.” He said, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed heavily. “Is yes.”


	6. Doggy Documentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of filler here. Sorry this took longer to get out than originally planned - it has been a heck of a week for people close to me, so I got sidetracked by that. Hopefully I'll have another update soon. For now - enjoy!

They talked for the rest of the evening. They stood side by side at Ben’s kitchen counter, eating Rey’s casserole straight from the dish. Even Nine felt well enough to come and beg for a taste.

“Do you work tomorrow?” Ben asked as he speared another chunk of chicken out of the dish with a fork.

Rey nodded as she chewed. She swallowed before answering.

“Yes. It’s my turn for the mid-shift.”

“Ah.” He replied.

“BeeBee’s next vet appointment is next Tuesday.” She said matter of factly as she scraped at the soup and cheese mixture from the bottom of the dish. “You still want to come…. Right?”

Ben choked on his bite of casserole. His face flamed red and he reached for his glass of water to help wash it down.

“I mean, you said you wanted to be involved and-”

“Right. I did. I do.” Ben stuttered. “I’ll uh…. I’ll be there. What time?”

“Same as last time.” Rey said, as she scooped more casserole from the dish.

“Great. I’ll let my office know.”

He let his fork clink one last time against the side of the dish. He popped the fork in his mouth to clean it off before placing it in his sink.

“This was good. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Rey said, as she followed suit with placing her fork in the sink next to his.

“So…. Do you like to cook? Or cook often?” He asked.

“I do cook a lot …. But I don’t know if I like to cook per se. You know, as a hobby. I started cooking when I was about twelve. Because if my foster parent wasn’t going to feed me, who was? Me.”

Rey began rolling the aluminum foil back over the pan as she spoke.

“So I learned how to cook. I got really good at whipping up the most random of meals, using anything that I could find in the pantry. When it wasn’t empty at least. The skills have stuck with me over the year, though they’ve improved if I do say so myself.”

She looked up to meet Ben’s sad eyes. He gave her a soft smile, but did not press her with the questions that burned behind his brown irises. He cleared his throat.

“Foster parent huh? So I take it no siblings?”

Rey smiled a bit. His curiosity gently skirting around what he knew was a sensitive subject for her.

“No. No siblings….. You?”

“Nope.” Ben said shaking his head, his dark hair swinging in his face. “Just me.”

“Tell me about your parents. I mean, you’ve mentioned your mother once, but that’s it.”

Ben puffed out his cheeks in a frustrated fashion.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pried.” Rey said immediately, regretting her question.

“No, no. It’s fine.” Ben quickly assured her. “We’re getting to know each other right? It’s only fair that I share certain unpleasant facts with you as you have done with me.”

Rey blushed.

“I never meant to tell you those things.” She said quietly. “I… I like to keep to myself.”

“As do I.” Ben replied. “But it’s okay. I don’t mind. Not with you.”

Rey could feel her face flaming and she fiddled with pressing the sides of the aluminum foil to the edges of the dish.

“My mother was Mayor when I was growing up. My father is a pilot. Let’s just say they never were around much. Either she was busy, or he was across the country. Even sometimes halfway across the world. I hung out with my Uncle a lot. My mother’s twin brother. He was the one that got me into my career.”

“He sounds nice.” Rey said. Ben shrugged.

“He doesn’t live around here anymore. Mother is pretty much done with the political scene. Though she still volunteers and hosts a bunch of charity galas and such.”

“And your dad?”

“He’s planning on retiring at the end of this year.”

“Ah.”

Rey smoothed a hand at the tin foil covering the dish.

“I can take this with me if you didn’t want the rest.”

“No. I can… I can take it with me to work tomorrow. For lunch. I can get the dish back to another time.”

Rey felt her heart skip a beat, even though Ben had said time and time again how they’d be seeing more of each other. But as he said it this time, it somehow felt different.

“Okay. Sure.” Rey said, giving a nod. She placed the dish in his refrigerator for him before gathering up her book and BeeBee’s leash.

“Come on girl. Say goodbye.” Rey said as she patted her leg to call BeeBee. BeeBee scampered over to Rey and sat patiently while Rey attached the leash to her collar. Nine raised his head and curiously looked after them.

“Well… I’ll see you next week I guess.” Rey said, giving Ben a smile and a nod. His mouth turned up at the corner and he nodded as well.

“If not before.”

Rey’s cheeks went pink.

“Because of the dish.”

“Right.” Rey said, clearly flustered. “Well…. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

©©©©©©©©

It was Wednesday and both Rey and Rose were working the morning shift. Rose spent most of the morning recapping her weekend trip to the concert with her sister. Rose was very detailed, describing everything from what she wore that night to what kind of food they ate.

“I’m telling you, Rey. You think movie concession prices are bad? Concerts are even WORSE. But ugh - that ten dollar funnel cake was DELICIOUS!”

“If it was ten dollars, I should hope it was good!” Rey laughed.

Rey busied herself with cleaning the espresso machine when the bell above the doors signaled the beginning of the lunch rush. The girls got right to work with Rose taking the orders and Rey making them. It wasn’t long before Rose rapidly tapped Rey on her shoulder, startling her and nearly causing herself to burn herself on the Panini maker.

“Rey!” Rose hissed. “Hottie alert! Ten o’ clock!”

“What?” Rey asked, raising her head and looking towards the line of customers. There in the middle of the line was Hux. But he wasn’t alone this time. Ben stood slightly behind Hux in the line as well.

“He brought your friend!” Rose hissed as she passed Rey another order receipt.

“I can see that.” Rey said, turning back to the Panini maker and wondering if it was just the heat of the oven that was making her face warm.

Three orders later, the men approached the register. Rey could tell even from a few feet away Hux was nervous. Her eyes moved to Ben and she found herself meeting his gaze. He had been staring. She offered him a small and awkward wave. He repeated her gesture back to her. His eyes moved to Hux in front of him, before turning his head back towards her and rolling his eyes. Rey stifled a laugh.

“Welcome to Kanata’s Café, may I take your order?” Rose charmingly asked Hux.

“Yes. I will have -”

“A Chai tea latte with soy milk and a Cherry Danish?” Rose blurted out, her face burning red.

“Actually I’d like the avocado and ham toaster instead of the Danish this time. I prefer my Danish’s at breakfast. I’m on my lunch break right now.”

“Right.” Rose replied breathlessly. “It’s lunch time. So sorry.”

“No need to be sorry.” Hux said as he smoothly deposited a folded five dollar bill into the tip jar. “If you served dinner, I could eat here. All. Day.”

Rey looked back up at Ben who made a gagging motion behind Hux. Rey couldn’t keep her laughter quiet this time. She snorted loudly, drawing Hux’s attention to her.

“Ah! Rey! I didn’t know you’d be here.” Hux said with feigned innocence.. He turned to Ben. “Look Ben. Rey’s here.”

“I know.” Ben said, glancing up at her once more before quickly looking away.

“We’ll have that right out for you.” Rose said, handing the receipt to Rey.

Rey prepared the sandwich and popped it into the Panini maker. She whipped up his drink while his food cooked. Ben ordered a single black coffee, which she was able to pour while she waited for the Panini timer to go off. The oven chimed and she lifted the lid to retrieve the sandwich.

“Let me see the cup!” Rose whispered to Rey, practically snatching the drink from her hand. Rey removed the sandwich from the grill and placed it in a cardboard to go box.

“Here’s your drink sir.” Rose said, shoving the cup at Hux. Rose had drawn a heart and written her phone number on the side of the cup. Hux’s face went as red as his hair. Rose turned quickly and took the to go box from Rey’s hands.

“And here is your toaster. Have a great day!”

“You…. You too.” Hux managed to stutter. He moved towards the doors and Ben moved forward. Rey handed him his coffee.

“I would have given you my number too. But you already have it.” Rey said as he glanced down at the paper cup. He glanced up and smiled at her.

“That I do.” He said with a nod. “See you around.”

©©©©©©©©

There was a knock on her apartment door. Rey was crouched on the floor of her apartment, tongue between her teeth as she concentrated on the task at hand.

“Come in!” She called out as she busied herself with a black camera tripod.

The door creaked open. She heard the familiar click clack of Nine’s toe nails on the floor before she heard Ben’s heavy footsteps.

“Oh good. You’re here.” Rey said without raising her head.

“Is it typical for you to leave your door unlocked so that any strange person can just waltz on in here?” Ben asked her as he shut the door behind himself.

“I already let you in here. What’s the difference?” Rey quipped back.

“Har har.” Ben replied. He looked around the apartment. “Where are you?”

“In front of the couch.” Rey said, waving a hand up in the air to signal to him.

“What are you doing on the floor?” Ben asked as he walked around to the front of the couch.

She was looking through the lens of the camera attached to the tripod, focused on her subject - a very patient BeeBee. Rey had a pink blanket spread out on the floor on which BeeBee sat while wearing a fabric flower crown atop her head. Ben couldn’t help but stare a moment at Rey’s pert backside as she crouched on the floor behind the tripod. His face warmed and he quickly looked away.

“Having a photo shoot, what does it look like?” Rey asked as she gave a couple of test clicks of the camera. She sat back on her calves and reached for the couch where she picked up a chalkboard frame.

“What the hell is all this?”

“I’m documenting.”

“Documenting?”

“Yeah. For Poe.”

“Documenting what exactly?”

“BeeBee’s pregnancy. See?” She pointed to a pile of papers and a bright orange binder laying on the opposite side of the couch. Ben picked up the binder, realizing it as the basis for a scrapbook. He picked up the pile of papers, the ultrasound photo slipping out from in-between the vet issued pamphlets and into his lap.

“Since he can’t be here, I figured I’d surprise him when he got back with a scrapbook.”

Nine made himself comfortable next to BeeBee on the blanket. BeeBee licked at his ear.

“That’s nice I guess.” Ben said, placing the papers back on the couch.

“And now that you’re here, you can help.”

“Help with what exactly?”

“Are you any good at writing?” Rey asked as she leaned back from the camera to smooth at the blanket.

“Of course I can write.”

“No, I meant is your handwriting any good? Mine is awful.”

“Why do you ask?”

“I need this to say ‘Expecting 2019’.” Rey handed him the chalkboard frame and a piece of chalk. Ben took the frame and chalk from her, looking her dead in the face.

“You know this is crazy right? A photo shoot? For a dog?”

“Poe is going to love it though.” Rey said. “Trust me. Please?”

Ben hesitated as he turned the piece of chalk around in his fingers.

“Fine.” He sighed, poising the chalk above the frame. Rey beamed at him and she shifted back and forth on her knees excitedly. Ben hesitated before swooping a delicate hand across the chalkboard, scrawling out the words Rey had requested in an elegant script. After a moment, he held the frame away from himself as he admired his handiwork.

“Like this?” He asked as he turned it around for her to see.

“Oh Ben… It’s beautiful!” She gushed as she reached for the frame. “It’s perfect.” She popped out the stand from the back of the frame and settled it on the blanket next to BeeBee. BeeBee gave the frame a sniff.

“Anything else?” Ben cheekily asked as Rey moved back behind the camera.

“Now that you mention it… Yes. There is one more thing you can do.” She said, face cracking into a grin.

*squeak squeak squeak squeak*

“BeeBee!” Ben called as he stood behind Rey.

*squeak squeak squeak squeak*

“Look here girl!” He called again.

BeeBee perked up at the squeaking of the toy in Ben’s hand. He squeaked the toy again. BeeBee’s mouth falling open as she panted - anticipating potential playtime.

Rey quickly clicked away at the camera, perfectly capturing the bright eyed look of joy on BeeBee’s face. Rey admired the takes on the digital window of the camera.

“These are great!” She commented. She turned and looked up at Ben, smiling. He smiled down at her.

“Mind if I get a few more?” She asked him. “You’re doing such a great job.”

Ben just chuckled.

“Be my guest.” He said. Rey rose on her knees and reached over to the couch, filtering through the papers and pulling out a white bow tie.

“Nine! Come here boy!” Rey called. Nine stood up from his position next to Ben and hurried over.

“Not him too.” Ben slightly whined.

“Come on. It’ll be cute.” Rey responded as she placed the bow tie around Nine’s neck. She ushered Nine to sit next to BeeBee, smoothing his fluffy chest with a hand.

“Good boy!” Rey praised. Nine’s tongue rolled out as he panted happily.

“That’s your cue!” Rey instructed Ben. He resumed squeaking the toy, the dogs ears perking up once more as Rey continued to click away with the camera.

Rey stood as she scrolled through the photos while Ben folded up the pink blanket, gently draping it across the back of the couch when he was finished.

“Thanks for your help.” Rey said over her shoulder to him.

“Don’t mention it.” He replied.

It was quiet between them for a moment, save for Nine slurping nosily from the water bowl.

“So why did you come over anyways?” Rey finally asked, looking up from the camera screen.

“I uh… Brought you your dish back.” He said, indicating the clear dish he had placed on her kitchen table.

“Oh. I just figured you’d bring it to the vet office on Tuesday.” She said, looking at the dish and then back at him.

“I can take it back with me if you really want.” He teased. Rey childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

“No. It’s fine. Thanks.” She walked over to him and held the camera up for him to see. She showed him a picture of BeeBee and Nine. BeeBee’s mouth hung open in a smile while Nine sat up straight in a very regal fashion. The chalkboard frame nestled perfectly between them.

“This is my favorite.” She said as she glanced up to see his reaction. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

“I like it to.” He said. Her eyes lingered on his face for a second and she drew in her bottom lip with her teeth briefly.

“I was thinking of ordering a pizza. Do you want to stay for dinner?” She asked.

Ben was silent as he composed himself - trying his best to not sound too eager when he answered.

“Sure. That sounds great.”

Rey smiled at him.

“Cool. I’ll place an order now.”

Rey set the camera down on the kitchen table next to the dish and pulled out her phone, tapping away as began a mobile order.

“What do you like on your pizza? You do like pizza, right?”

“Who doesn’t like pizza?” Ben asked.

“I don’t know. I’m sure there are some people out there who don’t. Is meat lovers okay?”

“Fine with me.”

“I was going to take BeeBee to the park this weekend.” Rey said to him in-between bites of pizza. “On Saturday.”

“Returning to the scene of the crime? How brave.” Ben teased. Rey snorted.

“At least she won’t get knocked up this time. Besides, it’s supposed to be nice out. You’re welcome to join us.”

“We will. Thanks.” Ben said, taking another bite of pizza.

He helped Rey clean up, putting the pizza box away in the refrigerator while she took the plates to the sink.

“What time do you want to meet at the park? 

“We could meet there around eleven. Or if you wanted to meet here we could walk there.”

Ben’s mouth twitched behind his napkin as he wiped his mouth.

“I’d like that. So uh, ten thirty sound okay?”

“Works for me.” Rey said, unable to keep the grin from her face.

Ben whistled for Nine and he scrambled up from his resting place next to BeeBee’s bed. Ben bent down and attached Nine’s leash to his collar.

“Oh. Before you go.” Rey said, walking past Ben and over to the door. She reached up towards the wooden plaque that was mounted on the wall next to the door, retrieving a silver key that was attached to a ring with a dolphin keychain.

“It’s my spare.” She said, shoving it at him. “In case you want to come by with Nine and check on BeeBee sometime.”

Ben stared bewildered at the key. It felt foreign and heavy in his hand.

“I really should lock my door more.” Rey said, trying to lighten the mood. “So you’d need a way to get in.”

Ben smirked at her, meeting her gaze. Rey was chewing on her lip again. It was so cute when she did that.

“Thanks. I’ll uh… take good care of it.”

Rey smiled again at him, a blush filling her cheeks.

“See you Saturday?”

“See you Saturday.”


	7. For The Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bit of filler, but we're almost at the end! Here's hoping I don't need to extend the chapter count. *fingers crossed* Please enjoy!

Rey was rushing around her kitchen as she got ready Saturday morning. She had changed into her black printed yoga pants, changed out of them into two different pairs of track pants before ultimately going back to her original choice. In her frustration over her clothing choices, she broke the yolk of her fried egg as she flipped it its pan on the stove. She was flustered. One might even say she was nervous. But Rey was NOT nervous. All they were doing was taking the dogs on a walk.

Walking the dog… A seemingly harmless phrase that also had an unfortunate innuendo paired with it. Which begged the question, why the hell was she even thinking about THAT this morning? Was it because going to the park involved Ben? That surely couldn’t be it. Nope.

“Get a hold of yourself Jacobs.” Rey muttered to herself as she placed two slices of bread into the toaster.

Behind her on the kitchen table her phone buzzed with an incoming phone call. Rey hurried over to retrieve it, trying not to trip over BeeBee in her haste. Was it Ben calling to cancel? She breathed a quick sigh of relief at the number. She swiped the call to answer and placed it on speakerphone.

“Guten Tag Rey!”

“I take it that means you’ve made it to Germany?” Rey asked Poe.

“Oh man Rey. The food here! MMMMM! You’d love it.” Poe gushed.

“I beg to differ.” Finn grumbled in the background.

“What’s wrong with beer and sausage?” Poe asked, disappointment in his voice.

“You can get beer and sausage anywhere!”

“Yeah but this is GERMAN beer and sausage. How’s it going there back in the states?” Poe asked. “How is my precious baby girl?”

“Getting fat.” Rey replied with a snort as she began to butter her freshly toasted bread.

“Excuse me Fraulein, she is PREGNANT. Not fat.”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure she’s fat too.” Rey said with a giggle.

“You’ll get fat too if you keep eating anymore sausage.” Finn piped up.

“I’ll give you sausage to eat.” Poe snapped back suggestively.

“Ew guys. Gross.” Rey replied. “T.M.I.”

“Sorry Rey.” The guys apologized in unison.

“Finn does have a point though. If I get fat, then I might not fit into my lederhosen.”

“I told you NOT to buy the lederhosen!”

“But they show off my calves!” Poe protested.

“Please don’t, Poe.” Rey begged.

“What else would I wear for Halloween?”

“Um, how about a LEGIT costume?”

“Hey I thought we decided on a couples costume this time?” Finn whined.

“Oh yeah I forgot. Anyways Rey - we just passed through a tourist trap with tons of dachshund merch, and it reminded me of my sweet little BeeBee.”

“But BeeBee is a Corgi.”

“Whatever! They’re both long with stubby legs! Is she really doing okay? Do you think she misses me?”

“She hasn’t said she misses you. Because you know - she’s a DOG. But she’s been doing fine. We have a follow up with Dr. Hooper on Tuesday. I can text you afterwards.”

“That would be great Rey, thanks.”

“No problem.”

“You know, I really can’t thank you enough. Watching BeeBee for us. Being there for her as she goes through the miracle of birth.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Poe.” Rey said as she took a hearty bite of her fried egg sandwich. “She hasn’t given birth yet.”

“I know, I know. But she’s in good hands with you and for that I am especially grateful.”

“Well.” Rey said, swallowing down a mouthful of toast and egg. “You’re welcome.”

“I’ll even bring you back something from the wiener dog store if you want.”

“I’m good.”

There was a knock at the front door and BeeBee began to bark. Rey whirled around to check the clock on the oven. 10:15 am. Ben was early.

“Who’s that at the door?” Poe asked.

“Nothing. Nobody.” Rey said as she hurriedly wiped crumbs from her lips.

“Rey….”

“Gotta go you guys. Auf Wiedersehen!” Rey blurted quickly before ending the call so she could answer the door.

©©©©©©©©

Rey decided she liked Ben in shorts.

He wasn’t wearing shorts the first day they met in the park. But today he was. His strong legs looked longer than ever and for the first time she got a glimpse of just how big his feet really were. His Asics sneakers looked nearly double the size of hers. He had his ear buds in again, but he had politely taken them out once she had opened the door.

“So what were you listening to?” Rey asked Ben as they crossed the streets towards the park.

“Oh… A pod cast.”

“About what? Buildings?”

“No.” Ben said, the corner of his mouth twitching. “Science fiction novels.”

“Nerd.”

Ben nearly skidded to a stop in the middle of a crosswalk but one look at Rey’s face made him realize she had been teasing him. He smirked at her.

“Says the woman who admits she is obsessed with Jane Austen.”

“I didn’t say I was obsessed.” Rey corrected him. “I just admire her work.”

“Mmmhmm.”

Once they reached the park, Nine was bursting with energy and pulling ahead on his lead. BeeBee on the other hand waddled along at a leisurely pace.

“Speaking of admirers… What’s the deal with Hux and Rose?”

Rey shrugged a shoulder.

“He comes in a lot and always tips. She calls him the Five Dolla Holla, on account that he is good looking and always leaves her a five dollar bill.

Ben barked a laugh at this.

“Aside from all that, he must like something about her. I mean, how do you know exactly what it is that draws one person to another?”

“Most likely their personality. Maybe their smile…. Or how their eyes can tell a thousand words with just one look….” Ben slowly trailed off. Rey gazed up at him at the soft words that he just spoke. He peeked at her out of the corner of his eye before quickly issuing a cough.

“Something like that I’d assume.”

Rey pulled in her bottom lip with her teeth before letting it pop back out in a thoughtful pout.

“Rose does have a nice smile. It really lights up the room.”

“That must be it.” Ben surmised. He jerked his head towards the direction of the dog park. “Ready to try this dog park thing again?”

Rey laughed.

“Sure. Can’t be any worse than the first time, am I right?”

Ben just chuckled lightly as they led the dogs down the path.

©©©©©©©©

The bell jingled noisily as Rey pushed her way inside Kanata’s early Monday morning for her shift. Rose was already there and was busy placing the chairs back on the floor at their respective tables.

“Oh. Hey Rey.” She said, almost forlornly.

“Hey Rose.” Rey replied with a frown. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Rose lied as she let a chair land loudly on the floor. “It’s just that its been five days since I gave Hux my number… And I haven’t heard anything!” She wailed, flopping herself down dramatically in the seat she just moved.

“Maybe five is his lucky number.” Rey suggested. “He always leaves you a five dollar bill. What if you hear from him today?”

Rose groaned and placed her head in her hands.

“He didn’t even come in on Thursday. I scared him off. I’m sure of it.”

“I’m sure you didn’t scare him off.” Rey replied as she tied her apron. “Come on Rose. The guy is obviously into you. Chill out.”

Suddenly, Rose scrambled out of her seat and rushed up to the counter.

“You’re seeing Ben tomorrow, right?” She asked.

“Yeeessss.” Rey answered slowly. “BeeBee has a vet appointment.” Rose’s face lit up.

“Can you ask Ben to ask Hux about me? Please Rey? Pretty, pretty please?????” Rose begged.

Rey sighed.

“For you? Sure.”

Rose squealed and wrapped Rey into a tight hug.

“Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Rey said as Rose pulled away. “I have to talk to him first.”

“Oh I know. But I’ve got a good feeling about this. Maybe this could lead up to us going on a double date!”

“Double date?” Rey repeated.

“Yeah! You and Ben with Hux and me!”

“You know it’s not like that between Ben and I.” Rey said, shaking her head at her friend.

“Pffft. As much as you talk about him and see him? Yeah right.”

“But it’s for the dogs!” Rey insisted

“Keep telling yourself that Rey.” Rose said in a sing-song voice. “Just remember to stop making goo-goo eyes at Ben long enough to text me what he says about Hux.” She finished with a wink.

Rey frowned.

“I do not make goo-goo eyes at him.”

©©©©©©©©

Ben nodded ‘hello’ to the receptionist of BeeBee’s vet office as he shut the door behind him. BeeBee stood up with a tiny groan and her backside began to wiggle happily at the sight of him.

“Has her belly always been that big?” Ben asked Rey as he walked over before crouching down to pet BeeBee.

“It’s like it happened overnight.” Rey said. “Before long she’ll be like a barrel with legs.”

Ben gave a small laugh at this. He looked up at Rey and smiled. They were eye level at this angle, with Rey seated on the wooden bench in front of him. Rey let her eyes travel over his face, wondering if it would be possible to count all the delicate moles that dotted Ben’s handsome face.

“Do I have toothpaste on me?” Ben suddenly asked, raising a hand to his mouth and wiping hastily.

Rey blinked rapidly. Oh no. She HAD been staring. Just like Rose said.

“Oh no. I uh… Was just thinking.” Rey quickly lied.

“Oh.” Ben said as he moved to take a seat next to her.

“What were you thinking about?” He asked after a moment.

“It’s silly.” She said with a laugh. “Rose is worried she scared Hux away by giving him her phone number.”

“You mean he hasn’t called her?”

Rey shook her head.

“She asked if I would say something to you about it. I guess so you can ask him about it….”

Ben was quiet for a moment as he considered this.

“I’m not one for playing matchmaker…” He said. “But I’ll mention something to him when I see him.”

“You will?” Rey asked, straightening up in her seat. Ben nodded.

“For you.”

Rey felt a blush creep to her cheeks.

“For Rose.” Rey corrected. Ben gave her a soft smile.

“Sure. For Rose.”

The side door opened and a tech called for them. They stood up and followed the tech down the hall and into the same room as last time. The tech gathered BeeBee’s leash from Rey and asked a few standard questions before taking BeeBee into the back.

“Dr. Hooper will be with you shortly.” She said as she exited. They both settled quietly into the two chairs that sat behind the exam table.

“Talk about major déjà vu.” Rey said, breaking the silence as they waited in the room. Ben made a noise that sounded like half snort, half laugh.

“You hated me then.”

“I did not hate you!” Rey said. She blushed. “I was…. Overwhelmed.”

“Overwhelmed with hate.”

Rey frowned.

“I was worried about what Poe was going to say. I was worried how I was going to handle this on my own. All my life I had to take care of myself. Just me. And now I was going to be in charge of a pregnant dog? I didn’t know what I was going to do. I still don’t! I didn’t hate you. I never did. I never could. I just…”

“Rey….” Ben said, reaching over and taking one of her hands. She stared up at him, her mind racing.

“I was only joking.” Ben said seriously, gazing deep into her eyes. “After all, like you said…. This is all my fault.” He cracked a smile.

Rey laughed as a single tear rolled its way down her cheek. Ben reached up with his free hand and whisked it away without a second thought.

“Besides, you’re not alone in this. Remember that.” He told her. Rey sniffed and nodded.

“I know…. Thank you.”

Ben gave her hand a squeeze and she found herself squeezing back. The door clicked open and Dr. Hooper entered. She smiled at them and Ben quickly slid his hand away from Reys and cleared his throat.

“Hello again!” Dr. Hooper cheerfully said. “No yelling this time I see.” She commented. Rey blushed.

“How is BeeBee?”

“BeeBee is progressing right along!” Dr. Hooper said, checking the clipboard in her hands. “Weight gain is normal.”

“She’s getting pretty big….” Rey worried aloud. Dr. Hooper laughed.

“That’s to be expected, but trust me when I say she is a healthy mother to be. As long as there are no unforeseen complications we can see you here again in two weeks. We’ll do another scan at that time to check up on the pups. Sound good?”

Rey and Ben nodded. Dr. Hooper smiled again. The tech returned with BeeBee, passing off the leash to Dr. Hooper who held it out to Rey.

“See you in two weeks. Take it easy until then, all right?”

Rey nodded again.

Check out this time was less embarrassing. The receptionist charged Poe’s credit card and sent them away with a receipt and an appointment reminder card.

“So I guess I’ll see you in two weeks?” Rey tentatively asked Ben as they left the vets office. He smirked.

“Tired of me already?”

“No! I just meant um… That you’ll come to the next appointment - yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Good.” Rey said. “I have to work Saturday…. But if you wanted to go to the park again on Sund-”

“I’d love to.” Ben cut her off. Rey smiled.

“Okay. Cool. And thanks again for agreeing to talk to Hux. I know it’s dumb…”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind.”

Rey smiled again.

“10:30 work for you again?” He asked. She nodded eagerly in response. Ben reached down and gave BeeBee a goodbye pat before giving Rey a smile and a nod as they parted ways.

©©©©©©©©

The next day was business as usual at Kanata’s. According to Rose there still had been no word from Hux despite Rey assuring her she had spoken to Ben about it. Rose pouted that morning as she wiped down the counters.

“Cheer up Rose. I’m sure Ben talked to him. He said he would.”

“Then why haven’t I heard anything?”

“I just told him this yesterday. Give it time.”

“It’s been a week!” Rose sighed. “I shouldn’t have given him my number. That’s the first and last time I ever do that with a customer!”

A brown delivery truck pulled up outside.

“MAZ! Deliveries here!” Rey called. Maz bustled out of the storeroom, a smear of coffee grounds down her apron front. She straightened her glasses but still squinted out the front windows.

“That’s strange. They usually pull around back.”

“Maybe the armored car deposit truck is blocking the alleyway again.” Rey suggested. Maz nodded as a delivery man entered through the doors, the bell chiming.

“Morning ladies. Which one of you is…” He glanced down at his digital handheld device. “Rose Tico?”

There was a clatter as Rose accidentally knocked over the stack of blender pitchers in her haste to turn around.

“Me! That’s me! I’m Rose Tico!” She said, raising her hand and waving it.

“Sign here please.” The delivery man asked. Maz and Rey exchanged curious glances as Rose stepped from behind the counter and signed on the device with the attached pen.

“One moment please.” The delivery man said. He exited the café and entered the truck. The women collectively gasped as the man returned with a large floral arrangement of what looked to be two dozen roses.

“Have a good day ladies.” The delivery man said as he handed the flowers to a shell-shocked Rose.

“Is there a card?” Maz asked, adjusting her glasses. Rose carefully set the vase down on a nearby table.

“There! On the side!” Rey said, pointing - even though she already had a good feeling who it was from. Rose snatched the card off the plastic holder and tore it open. She squealed so loud that Rey’s ears rang.

“It’s from him! He’s asked me to dinner Friday night!”

Rey and Rose shrieked and laughed as they hugged tightly. Maz just shook her head at the sight of them.

“Ah. To be young and in love.” She mused aloud.

“Oh Rey. Thank you so much!” Rose said, pressing the card to her chest.

“You should be thanking Ben.” Rey said. Rose smiled and nodded.

“Please tell him thank you for me. Will you?” She asked. Rey smiled at her and nodded.

“All right girls. Back to work.” Maz said, clapping her hands for their attention. “Lunch rush will be here any minute!”

Rose carefully brought her flowers to the backroom. While she was gone Rey pulled her phone from her apron pocket and began a message to Ben.

Rey: THANK YOU!!!

His response was nearly immediate.

Ben: The flowers make it there I take it?

Rey bit her bottom lip and smiled as she read his reply.

Rey: Yes. Rose is thrilled

Ben: I’m glad

Rey: So Hux told you what he planned to do?

Ben: I may have made a suggestion

Rey: Well thanks again. For doing this. It means a lot.

Ben: You’re welcome.

Ben: Still good for Sunday?

Rey: Yup!

Rey: Might have to take BeeBee in a wagon though.

Ben: Haha

The bell above the door chimed and Rey raised her head from her phone. The first of the lunch rush was here. She quickly tapped out a reply.

Rey: Lunch rush. Gotta go. Text later?

Ben: I’ll be here

She grinned at his response before shoving her phone back in her pocket - unable to stop smiling the rest of her shift.

©©©©©©©©

Rey’s Saturday morning shift at the café had definitely been one for the books. First, one of the espresso machines decided to break down during the morning rush, which Rey had to practically disassemble in order to fix it. Then later, Rose nearly caused a fire by forgetting a customers sandwich in the Panini maker - distracted while she recounted her date with Hux from the night before.

Hux had picked her up from the apartment she shared with her sister in his car (a Lexus) and taken her downtown to a fancy restaurant inside a historic hotel (which he knew quite a lot about, given his career). He pulled held doors open for her, pulled her chair out for her, and paid for a $500 bottle of wine - of which they only drank half. He kissed her goodnight and asked her out again the following weekend.

As for Rey, her Friday night had been spent running all over town in search of kiddie pools.

“You’d think if a store has at least half a dozen mannequins in bikinis, that one could find a kiddie pool there.” Rey had complained to Ben during their Sunday morning walk to the park. “But no. Despite that, it’s apparently ‘too early’ for stores to have them in stock.”

“What did you need the kiddie pool for exactly?” Ben had asked.

“To use as a whelping box for BeeBee and the puppies. It was mentioned in one of the pamphlets Dr. Hooper gave me at the first vet appointment.”

“Huh. I hadn’t thought about that.”

“Where’d you think she was going to give birth?”

“I don’t know.” Ben shrugged. “A bed?”

Rey snorted.

“If that happens, I’m making Poe buy me a new bed. A frame AND a mattress. One of those memory foam ones too.”

At Maz’s suggestion, Rey checked the local farming supply store for kiddie pools Tuesday following her shift. The store had giant tin watering troughs, but no kiddie pools. It wasn’t fair that the baby chickens on display had a kiddie pool, but that one wasn’t for sale.

Rey trudged home, tired and sweaty. She was sure she smelled like a horrid mixture of coffee and chicken feed. All she wanted to do was take a shower, throw on her favorite pair of sweats and catch up on Project Runway: All Stars.

She was standing outside her apartment door, reaching in her purse for her keys when she heard a loud ‘thump’ following by muffled cursing come from the other side of the door.

SOMEONE WAS IN HER APARTMENT.

In a wave of panic, she gripped at the keychain canister of pepper spray attached her key ring. She tested the doorknob cautiously. It was unlocked. She slowly opened the door and peeked her head inside. There was a soft woof followed by the clicking of doggy toenails as Nine came up to the door to greet her soon followed by BeeBee.

“Shit Ben! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Rey cried as she hurriedly entered the apartment, locking the door behind her.

“You did give me a key.” Ben replied. His large frame was knelt on the floor in front of a large pile of wooden planks. He had a tool of some sort in his hand and a pencil tucked behind one of his ears.

“Shoot me a text next time, will you?” Rey asked as she set her purse down on her kitchen counter. “What’s all this?”

“You said you needed a whelping box.” Ben said as he sat back on his calves. “So… I’m building one.”

Rey gaped at him.

“You’re going to build one?”

“Well, I am an architect.” He said with a shrug. “Building is kind of what I do.”

Rey walked around to the side of her couch and looked at the small hardware store that littered her floor. There were bags of nails and a sleek Craftsman toolbox next to the wood.

“This is a lot of wood.” Rey commented. “How big is this thing going to be?”

Ben stood up and pointed to a large sheet of sheer paper spread across her kitchen table. She approached the table, Ben sidling up next to her. It was a blueprint of a low walled box, complete with a door. Along the edges were various numbers for length, width, and height.

“I mapped it out Monday.” He told her. She gave a fake gasp of shock.

“During work hours?”

“It was a slow day.” He said with a smirk. She grinned up at him.

“Ben…. This is amazing.” She said, turning back to the blueprint and smoothing at the curling edges with a hand. “BeeBee’s going to love it.” She paused for a moment before glancing back up at him. “How long is it going to take you?”

Ben rubbed at the back of his neck with a large hand.

“Maybe through to next week? I mean, I hope that’s not a problem…”

“No!” Rey shook her head. “No it’s not a problem. So um… You’ll be over every night until it’s done?”

“If that’s okay with you.” He said. Rey nodded.

“Great. Uh… You hungry? I can order Chinese. My treat.” Ben asked her. Nine began barking and jumping around at the word ‘treat’.

“Not you! You had five Milkbones earlier.” Ben scolded him. Rey just laughed.

“I would love a treat.” She said smiling.

Nine barked again.


	8. And They Called It 'Puppy Love'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end, folks! Thank you for checking out my take on a 'Rom-Com'. I hope you enjoyed it. Your kudos and comments have been amazing and are always appreciated. I love all my readers. ENJOY!!!
> 
> Warning! Graphic depictions ahead!

Rey was beginning to like having Ben over.

His presence at her apartment gave her something to look forward to during her workday, causing a spring in her step as she hurried home. Things like his favorite beer found their way into her refrigerator, nestled next to the plethora of take out of boxes leftover from all the times Ben insisted on ordering nearly every night for dinner that first week he was over.

It was almost magical watching him work. She didn’t even mind the sawdust on the floor as he sawed the planks of wood into the pieces that would go on to be the door to the whelping box. She even ran out to go pick up a box of band-aids when Ben ultimately cut himself. It wasn’t a bad cut, but he still allowed her to fuss over him and treat the wound like an attentive nurse. 

They took the dogs to the park again on Sunday, and judging by BeeBee’s size - it would probably be her last trip until after she gave birth. Her belly threatened to touch the ground as she waddled proudly alongside Nine. Rey told Ben all about Rose’s latest texts to her about her second date with Hux.

“He took her on a boat! Did you know he had a boat!?”

“It’s actually his father’s boat. He must really like her if he brought her out on it. I’ve never even been on it, and we’ve worked together for years.”

“He just doesn’t like you like that.” Rey teased. Ben nudged her playfully with his elbow and she nudged back as she laughed.

“Do you ever think about how we’re sort of like matchmakers?”

“Matchmakers?”

“Yeah.” Rey said, kicking at a piece of gravel on the sidewalk. “We got Nine and BeeBee together. And now Rose and Hux.”

“I wouldn’t say we got Nine and BeeBee together. They chose each other. If anything, they’re the original matchmakers here.”

Rey cocked her head in thought.

“I guess you’re right. They got you and me together. And then we paired up Rose and Hux.”

“You…. And me? Together?” Ben repeated, his ears becoming hot under his hair. Rey blushed.

“Well… Kind of. As friends. We’re friends right?”

“Right. Friends.” Ben said with a half hearted smile. Rey smiled back at him. She turned back to the path.

“I can’t wait for you to meet Finn and Poe.” She said, changing the subject. “I’m sure you’ll like them. And they’ll love you.”

“Do either of them have a boat?”

Rey laughed again.

“No. But they do like to plan parties. So be prepared for plenty of those.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Oh come on! They’re fun. I promise. One year Poe had a Game Of Thrones themed birthday party. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

“I suppose. You’ll be there, right?”

“Of course!”

“All right then. If you’ll be there.”

Rey blushed again.

“BeeBee’s looking tired. We should head back.” She said, hoping Ben didn’t see the flush in her cheeks.

To make the trip to the vet easier on Rey, Ben arrived bright and early at Rey’s apartment Tuesday morning to pick them up. He gently picked up BeeBee and placed her in his car for the ride.

The techs gushed over BeeBee and how big she had gotten, cooing over her fluffy pot belly. BeeBee was led to the back for a scan while Ben and Rey waited patiently inside the exam room.

Dr. Hooper returned with two large opaque sheets of plastic. Rey recognized them as x-rays. Dr. Hooper attached the sheets against a white board that was mounted to the wall and flipped a light on the side. The x-rays were illuminated, showing a black and white image of BeeBee’s body.

“It appears I may have mis-calculated BeeBee’s litter size.” Dr. Hooper said as she began pointing out BeeBee’s uterus to them.

“So she’s not having six puppies?” Rey asked. Dr. Hooper shook her head. Rey breathed a sigh of relief.

“How many then? Five? FOUR?”

“Try doubling that.” Dr. Hooper said.

Rey’s mouth hung open. Dr. Hooper began pinpointing each of the tiny little spines on the x-ray, counting them aloud as she went.

“… Six… Seven… And right behind this one - number eight.”

“BeeBee….” Rey said with a groan. “Eight??? Eight puppies?????”

“This definitely explains her size.” Dr. Hooper said, flipping the light off of the monitor. “Her milk should be coming in any day now. And soon after that, she ought to give birth.”

Rey groaned again and plopped down on one of the chairs. Ben laid a reassuring hand gently on her shoulder.

“She should be fine on her own for the birth, even as a first time mother. Dogs are born with the instincts of knowing what to do. But if you need to bring her in for an emergency c-section, I will make sure Jamie gives you my personal cellphone number before you leave today. Any other questions?”

Rey just sadly shook her head. Dr. Hooper gave her a soft smile.

“I’ll have Allison bring BeeBee out to you. And please - don’t hesitate to call me.”

Rey placed her head in her hands after Dr. Hooper left.

“What am I going to do Ben? What am I going to do with EIGHT puppies???”

Ben sat down on the chair next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“It’s okay Rey. You’ll be fine. You’ve made it this far. And BeeBee is doing great.” He said, giving her shoulders a squeeze and pulling her lightly into his side. “Besides, they won’t be your responsibility for long. Poe will be home soon, and then they will be HIS problem.”

Rey softly laughed at this as she sniffled.

“I guess you’re right. But what is Poe going to do with eight puppies? I mean, his condo is big enough and all, but once they get bigger….”

“Hey, that’s not your place to worry - all right?” Ben said. “Do you… Need me to request the rest of the day off?” He tentatively asked. “Keep you company or something?”

Rey shook her head but smiled up at him.

“No thank you. I’ll be fine. Besides, you’ll be coming over later. Right?”

Ben nodded.

“Of course. I’ve still got to caulk the edges of the box.”

“Think the box is big enough?” Rey worried aloud. Ben frowned.

“Do you doubt my amazing architectural skills?” He asked, feigning offense. He slid his arm from her shoulder and reached down for her hand again, giving it a squeeze. “Yes. It will be plenty big.”

©©©©©©©©

BeeBee was slowly warming to the whelping box. It wasn’t cozy and round like her dog bed. Rey went to the local thrift store and purchased as many blankets and towels as she could find to line the box with. She laid BeeBee’s bed inside the box, enticing her inside. BeeBee sniffed the box from corner to corner, snuffing harshly at the unfamiliar smells.

“I think she likes it just fine.” Ben said as he came over Saturday afternoon to check on them. Nine ran over to the box, ignoring the door and leaping over the side to get to BeeBee. They licked each other’s face in greeting.

“How is she doing?” Ben asked.

“She’s really tired. She doesn’t move much anymore.” Rey said as she looked over at BeeBee. “I might have to move her food bowl inside the box.”

“Hmmm. Maybe I should have built a holder for her bowls…” Ben said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin.

Rey’s phone began to ring on the coffee table and she hurried over to it.

“Oh! It’s Poe!” She said. She quickly answered it as she plopped down on the couch. The phone screen lit up with Poe’s smiling face.

“Hey Poe! How’s it going?”

“Bonjour mon amie!” Poe said from the other end of the phone as he gave the camera a little wave.

“I take it you must have made it to France?”

“Oui, oui! Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?”

“Um, Poe - I don’t think you know what that means…” Finn said as he took the phone from Poe. Rey just laughed.

“Hey peanut! How’s it going?” Finn asked.

“Good, good. It’s my weekend off - finally!”

“That’s great! Things going okay with BeeBee?”

“Puppies should be about any day now. I just can’t wait for you guys to get back…”

“About that… We have some news for you.”

“You’re coming home early?” Rey asked eagerly, her face practically lighting up.

“Nope.”

Rey frowned. “You’re extending your stay?” She asked, her tone low and upset.

“No, no. We’re still on schedule. But uh… Rey. Ummm…”

“WE ELOPED!” Poe shouted into the phone over Finn’s shoulder. He flashed his tan hand at the camera, wiggling his fingers to show off a gold band.

“Oh… OH!!!!!” Rey said, surprised by the announcement. “Congratulations!”

“Thanks Rey.” Finn answered bashfully. “I know we told you you’d be a part of our wedding. And we will have a small one when we get back to the States-”

“At City Hall.” Poe interrupted.

“We still want you to be there. It’s just that we’re in Paris -”

“The City of Love!” Poe interrupted again.

“And we realized that we don’t need a big wedding. Or a honeymoon. This trip has been enough of a honeymoon as it is.”

“Yeah it has!” Poe said as he leaned in and kissed Finn’s cheek.

“We just knew we needed each other. So… we went ahead and eloped.”

“Well you know I’m happy for you.” Rey said, giving Finn a small smile.

“Thank you Rey.” Finn said again. “It means the world that I’ve got your blessing.”

“My blessing? Finn, you’re my best friend. I’ll always be there for you. You know that.”

“And I’ll be there for you.” Finn replied.

“Hey Rey, give BeeBee a hug and a kiss from me - okay?” Poe said, smooshing his face against Finn’s so he could be seen on camera.

“I will.” Rey said.

There was a clatter and a thud as Ben accidentally knocked over the stack of leftover wood he was going through.

“What was that?” Finn asked, eyes growing concerned.

“That? Oh… That was um… That was Ben.”

“BEN?” Poe’s eyes went wide, matching his grin. “What’s Ben doing over there?”

“Just checking in on us.” Rey said, feeling her face growing warm.

“Can we say ‘hi’?”

“They want to say ‘hi’.” Rey said to Ben, slightly lowering her phone. Ben stood up from the floor and made his way behind the couch, leaning down so he was barely seen over her shoulder.

“Um. Hey.” Ben said to Rey’s phone, giving a small and awkward wave. The boys grinned at each other.

“Hey Ben! Nice to finally put a face to the name!” Poe said, shoving Finn out of the frame.

“Hey!” Finn protested.

“Taking good care of my girls?” Poe inquired.

“Girls? Oh - BeeBee. Right. Yes. They’re good.”

“Good, good. Hey man, I’ll take you out for a brewsky when we’re back in town to show my thanks. You down?”

“Um, sure.” Ben said with a shrug.

“Nice to meet you!” Finn yelled from off screen. Ben moved back over to his makeshift workstation.

“Soooooo. He seems niiiiiiice.” Poe said with a twinkle in his eye.

“He is.” Rey said, looking up and meeting Ben’s gaze as she answered. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“Well I hate to let you go Rey but we want to try to get some pictures of the Eiffel Tower lit up at night tonight.” Poe said.

“All right. I‘ll talk to you guys later.”

Finn held up a hastily scribbled sign on a hotel notepad from behind Poe’s shoulder with the words ‘USE PROTECTION’ on it. Rey scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Goodbye Finn.” Rey said firmly as she ended the call.

©©©©©©©©

As they wrapped up dinner that evening it was becoming increasingly obvious that BeeBee was in the beginnings of labor. She wasn’t interested in eating at all and she huffed restlessly as she lay in the whelping box on her side, her belly exposed like a sleeping pig on a farm. Rey kicked at the rolled up air mattress she had flung on the floor, the plastic fabric unraveling into a crinkled mess.

“I don’t feel right leaving her in here by herself.” Rey explained to Ben as she reached for the built in cord trailing from the end of the mattress.

“So you’re just going to sleep in here until she gives birth?” Ben asked as he took the cord from her hand. He plugged it in to a nearby outlet. Rey adjusted a cap on the bottom of the air mattress before flipping on a switch. The dull noise of a vacuum filled the room as the mattress inflated. Nine skittered out of the way at the sound and promptly barked at the rising mattress.

“I don’t want to miss it.” Rey said as she pushed the couch back a couple more inches to accommodate the growing bed. “Will you get BeeBee some more water?”

Ben nodded and reached into the box to retrieve BeeBee’s water dish. He gave BeeBee a rub on her head and she meekly licked his hand.

“I can keep an eye on her for a while if you want to go lie down.” Ben offered as he headed into the kitchen.

Rey pushed her coffee table against the far wall of her living room.

“Like take shifts?” She asked. There was the sound of running water as Ben filled the dish in his hands.

“Kind of. Or we can just chill in here for a bit until she falls asleep. Watch some TV? It’s March now - what’s new on Netflix?”

Rey switched off the vacuum and flopped down on the mattress to test its fullness.

“TV is fine.” She said as she stared up at the ceiling. Ben walked back over and placed the water dish back inside the box. BeeBee sniffed at it but did not drink. Ben settled down on the couch while Rey made herself comfy on the air mattress. Nine hopped up onto the couch next to Ben and laid his head on his thigh.

“Pass me the remote please.” Ben said. Rey reached over to the entertainment center, grabbing the remote before passing it back to Ben. He brought up the Netflix menu, scrolling through until they found a mediocre comedy they could both agree on. As Kate McKinnon and Mila Kunis drove wildly through the streets of Europe, Rey let her head lean back against the seat of the couch. She soon dozed off her, head tilting to the side, resting against the solid form of Ben’s right leg.

It was hard to decipher what later awoke her.

Her brow furrowed as she sat up from the air mattress, peering blearily around her. In the soft glow of the TV, Netflix asked her if they were still watching. Rey turned her head to see Ben slumped asleep on the couch, his open mouth occasionally emitting a soft snore. 

A garbled squeak emitted quietly and Rey perked at the noise. Heart catching in her throat, she rolled onto her knees and peered into the dimly lit whelping box. BeeBee was licking furiously between her back legs, a mess of liquids surrounding her and the half submerged pup.

“Ben!” Rey hissed loudly. Ben did not stir. She reached over and shook his knee.

“I will finish what you started.” He mumbled sleepily.

“BEN!” Rey whispered again, shaking him harder. He jerked awake, startling Nine off his lap.

“What? What is it?” He asked, rubbing a hand over his face.

“The puppies! They’re here!”

Ben’s large form scrambled off the couch but Rey was too enraptured by the unfolding events to tease him.

“All of them?”

“No dummy, just one. Look!”

Ben leaned over Rey’s shoulder, watching as the pup squeaked again. It’s tiny paws waved in the air as BeeBee nudged the pup over with her nose, licking incessantly.

“Wow….” Ben breathed, taking in the sight. Nine had made his way around to the other side of the whelping box and was beginning to whine.

“Not now buddy. Let her be.” Ben told Nine, reaching over and rubbing his head.

“Look here comes another one!” Rey said, pointing.

A bulbous and bloody form was beginning to protrude from BeeBee. She began to nip and lick at it, tearing a hole in the sac. Liquid spilled out around the pup and it’s body began to move.

“Get some more water!” Rey instructed Ben, shooing him away.

Ben hurried over to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of water. He handed it to Rey and she reached into the box for one of the towels. She dipped the towel in the water and began to gently dab at the pup, helping BeeBee in the process of cleaning it off. The first pup lay nearby, occasionally squeaking as it blindly fidgeted. No sooner had the second pup been cleaned to BeeBee’s satisfaction, the third was already making an appearance.

“Should we be timing this?” Ben asked randomly. Rey’s eyes lit up.

“The scrapbook! Ben, you’re a genius!” Rey said. She hurried over to the kitchen table, grabbing a piece of paper decorated with rubber ducks and pacifiers.

“What time is it?” She asked as she uncapped a pen.

Ben glanced at his watch.

“1:24 am.” He read. Rey hastily scribbled on the paper.

“What about the first two?” She asked. “It’s been like… what? Ten, fifteen minutes?”

“Just make something up.” Ben said with a shrug.

“But Poe-”

“He won’t know.” Ben said with a grin. “It’ll be our secret.” Rey grinned and nodded at him, tongue between her teeth as she scribbled some more.

“Do you think I should call them?” Rey asked as she set her pen down. “It’s morning by now where they are.” 

Ben shook his head. “Let’s wait until they’re all here.”

“Good idea.”

Rey reached into the box and helped wipe BeeBee’s back legs down with a towel. BeeBee panted heavily but seemed in good spirits. The three pups huddled together off to BeeBee’s side, basking in each others warmth. Nine began pacing down the side of the box, occasionally placing his front paws up on the edges. 

Ben got up and went to the fridge and came back with two bottles of his favorite beer, handing one to her. They clinked the necks of the bottles together in a silent cheers as they sat side by side on the air mattress, sipping their drinks as BeeBee give birth to the fourth pup.

“1:51 am.” Ben announced, glancing at his watch. “Halfway there.”

Every time Rey began to worry about the remaining pups, BeeBee’s body would give a sort of a flinch and the motions of labor would begin again and another pup would make their debut. The time between the births of the last few pups was much longer than the first half. It was nearly four in the morning when the sac of the eighth and final pup swelled from BeeBee’s body.

“You can do it BeeBee!” Rey encouraged. “Just one more girl!”

“You’re doing great!” Ben chimed in.

BeeBee licked and licked, her body straining to expel the sac. With a wet pop the pup was born. Rey clapped her hands and cheered. Ben whooped.

“We did it! - Well, I mean, BeeBee did it! But still - we survived!” Rey said, pumping a fist into the air.

“We survived!” Ben echoed. He reached over towards Nine and playfully rubbed at his face.

“You’re a dad, Nine! Look at your babies! Aren’t they beautiful?”

Nine gave a soft woof and panted, prancing with anticipation in front of the box.

“I think we can let him in now.” Rey said with a nod. Ben unhooked the door of the box and held Nine back by the collar.

“Gentle now bud.” He said to Nine as he let go of the collar. Nine gingerly stepped into the box as if he had been through this before. He sniffed at each one of the pups before proceeding to give a generous helping of licks to BeeBee.

“Awww. They’re so cute.” Rey said, holding up her phone and taking a quick picture. Nine settled down behind a clearly exhausted BeeBee. Rey leaned her head against Ben’s arms and gave a sudden laugh.

“What?” Ben asked, turning his head slightly to look down at her. She giggled again.

“You’re a grandpa.” She said.

“What?” Ben squawked, taken aback. Rey just laughed harder.

“You’re a grandpa!” She repeated.

“I am NOT a grandpa!” Ben said grumpily. He frowned and crossed his arms as he stared into the whelping box at Nine. His dog. His fur child.

“Oh God, I AM a grandpa!” He groaned as he sank back onto the couch. Rey laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes as she plopped down next to him. She wiped at her eyes and wistfully sighed.

“Look at them Ben.” She said softly. “Isn’t it amazing? The circle of life and all that.”

Ben glanced over at Rey before turning his attention to the multi colored bodies that pressed themselves against BeeBee’s abdomen.

“It is pretty great.” He admitted. Rey got back down on her knees on the air mattress and leaned her arms along the edge of the box.

“I wonder how many are boys and how many are girls.” She wondered aloud as she gazed across the pups. Her curious face soon melted into one of concern.

“Ben…?” She asked slowly. “Ben - this one isn’t moving.” She looked up at him, the color draining from her face. “I…. I don’t think it’s breathing!”

Ben was off the couch in an instant. He looked into the box and he didn’t have to ask which pup she was referring to. He knew.

“Quick! Get me a fresh towel!” He said to her. Tears streaming silently down her face she nodded and ran off in the direction of her bedroom. 

His heart pounded wildly in his chest. The pup lay still in the box, it’s mouth partially open.

“Think Ben - THINK!” He muttered to himself. His wracked his brain for any information he may have picked up whilst idly browsing puppy care websites during his lunch breaks. Suddenly, he had an idea. But he was going to have to act fast, and Rey hadn’t returned yet with a towel.

“Fuck it.” He said as he reached down for the hem of his t-shirt as he pulled it up and over his head. He gathered the material in his hand and reached into the box for the pup. BeeBee sniffed at the pup as Ben removed it.

He sat down on the edge of the couch, the pup looking impossibly small in his large hands. He folded the shirt around the pup, cupping it’s tiny body with his right hand as he placed his left hand on top. He tilted the pup forward a bit as he began to rub his hands together, gently stimulating the pup. After seconds that felt like a lifetime, a bit of pink liquid leaked from the puppies mouth with a startling cough.

“REY!” Ben shouted. The puppy began to wriggle and squeak within his palms.

“What? What is it?!?” Rey shouted as she ran back in the room, dragging her comforter with her.

“It’s okay! The puppy! It’s okay!”

She abandoned the comforter and rushed over, crying tears of joy.

“What happened? What did you do?”

“Remember how you insisted we watch 101 Dalmatians the night we found out BeeBee was having eight puppies? I stimulated it, just like in the movie!”

Rey began to laugh, wiping her face. Ben placed the pup gently back down inside the box right next to BeeBee. BeeBee gingerly gave it a lick.

“Look at it!” Ben said, watching in awe as the pup maneuvered its way towards BeeBee’s belly. The pup pawed at one of its siblings, pushing them away from a milk soaked teat before latching on themselves. The pup smacked away hungrily as if nothing had happened.

“Oh Ben!” Rey said, flinging her arms around him and burrowing her face into his chest. His arms wrapped around her and he held her close.

Rey could hear his heart hammering away in her ear. He was very warm against her and it took a moment for it to sink in that he was shirtless. She leaned back slightly, taking in the sight of his chiseled pecs and abs. Only one word came to mind. ‘DAMN’.

“Rey, I -” Ben said as he looked down, seeing her with her mouth agape. She looked up into his eyes. Deep pools of golden amber. Eyes that spoke a thousands words with just one look.

Without hesitation she leaned up on her toes and crashed her lips to his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms sliding down to her waist and pulling her close. Their lips moved together as one, all the while her hands slid from behind his neck, to across his shoulder, to down his beating chest. His hands roamed from her waist up, landing to cup either side of her face as the kisses slowed.

“We should…” Rey began, breathing heavily. “We should um…. Check on the dogs.” She murmured softly.

Ben laughed quietly, his thumb wiping away remnants of her tears from earlier.

“They’re fine.” Ben assured her, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

“But the puppies….” Rey began again.

“Rey. Trust me. They’re fine.”

Rey looked over at the box. Both Nine and BeeBee stared up at them. Nine’s tongue lolled out the side of his mouth in a doggy smile as if to say ‘told you so.’

“Come on.” Ben said, taking Rey by the hand. “Let’s give them some privacy.”

“Priva- OH!” Rey said, blushing. She giggled. “Yes. Privacy.”

He led her across the air mattress before swooping her up into his arms, causing her to shriek. He then proceeded to carry her off into the bedroom.

©©©©©©©©

Eight Weeks Later….

It was a sunny day in May. Paper lanterns leftover from Poe’s Cinco De Mayo fiesta swayed in the breeze alongside the porch railing. The scent of grilled meats clung deliciously to the air. There was a swish as the screen door slid open and Poe emerged onto the porch with a plate of fresh hot dogs and hamburgers. Finn shortly followed, a Corona in each hand (also left over from the fiesta). BeeBee danced around Poe’s feet, yipping happily.

“More meat for you, grill master!” Poe said as he presented Ben the plate of meat with a flourish.

Ben took the plate with one hand while simultaneously turning over a hot dog on the grill with a pair of barbeque tongs with the other.

“Thanks Poe.” Ben replied.

He set the plate down on the wooden extension on the side of Poe’s grill. Nine sat loyally at Ben’s feet, occasionally flicking out his tongue to lap up the saliva dripping down his jowls. His tail wagged slightly, hoping that maybe - just maybe - Ben would drop one of the hot dogs onto the deck.

Rey was perched on one of Poe’s patio chairs underneath a large umbrella table, dipping carrots and celery into a puddle of ranch dressing on a plate. Finn settled across the table from her, twisting the cap off his Corona.

“Rey.” Poe said, coming over and standing behind Finn. “We have a little something for you.”

Rey paused in her eating, looking between her two friends suspiciously.

“Since you were so amazing taking care of BeeBee and her pups while we were gone-” Finn began.

“-We felt that you deserved this more than we did.” Poe said as he reached into his back pocket and fished out an orange envelope. He slid it across the glass top towards her.

Rey swallowed her food quickly before reaching across for the envelope. She glanced up at Finn and Poe once more before peeling back in the flap. She gasped as she flicked through the several dollar bills that had been neatly tucked inside.

“I can’t accept this.” Rey said, shaking her head and pushing the envelope away. “You already paid me to take care of her.”

“But this is different.” Poe said, sliding the envelope back to her. “This is all the money we made by selling BeeBee’s puppies.”

Rey’s mouth fell open in shock.

“Five girls and three boys. All sold within one week of posting the ad.”

“This is a lot of money.” Rey said slowly.

“Need I remind you that BeeBee is a CKC registered Pembroke Welsh-” Poe began but Rey cut him off.

“Okay, okay. I get it.” She said. “They’re expensive dogs.”

“And you earned it, peanut.” Finn said reaching over to take her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Hey! I helped too.” Ben said from over at the grill.

Poe turned to him.

“Well, you’re dating her. I figured that was good enough.” He said with a shrug and a grin.

Rey rolled her eyes before looking over at Ben. She gave him a sheepish smile and he winked at her before turning back to the grill.

There was a muted sound of a doorbell from inside the condo.

“I’ll get it!” Poe said as he hurried inside.

“Were we expecting anyone else?” Ben asked Finn as he brought Rey a hot dog fresh from the grill. He kissed her atop her head before moving back to the grill.

“Not sure.” Finn said, grinning slyly.

Before Rey had a chance to inquire what was up, Poe was back on the deck.

“SURPRISE!” Poe said, gesturing to the screen door. Rose ran through the door first, running up and giving Rey a hug as she squealed. 

“So sorry we’re late. Someone had an accident as soon as we got in the car and I had to change my trousers.” Hux apologized as he walked out onto the deck, a wriggly Corgi puppy in his arms.

“PUDGY!!!” Rey cried as Hux set the puppy down on the deck.

The last of BeeBee’s puppies, the one Ben saved, had been lovingly nicknamed Pudgy. Rey dubbed her this due to her incredible thirst for milk as she developed into the biggest of the pups.

“Rose? You adopted Pudgy?” Rey asked as she reached down to pet the pup. Nine abandoned the grill as he and BeeBee sniffed at their offspring.

“Actually, it was Armie’s idea.” Rose said, wrapping an arm around Hux. Hux lovingly placed an arm around Rose’s shoulders.

“We changed her name. I hope you don’t mind.” Hux said with a short laugh.

“That’s okay.” Rey said, feeling a bit embarrassed. “What did you name her?”

Rose looked dreamily up at Hux.

“Tell her Armie.”

“We named her Daisy.” Hux said proudly. “On account of her sunny disposition.”

“Also, she ate one the first time we took her to the park.” Rose added. Everyone on the deck laughed.

“Daisy is a great name.” Rey said as Daisy raced around the deck, nipping and playing with her parents.

“Now that everyone’s here -” Poe said, settling next to his husband at the table. “- why don’t you tell us the story of BeeBee’s pregnancy Rey?”

Rey spoke around a mouthful of hot dog.

“I made you a scrapbook!” She said.

“Yes, and I will cherish it forever. It made me cry. Finn too, but he won’t admit it.”

“Hey!” Finn cried out.

“But I like how YOU tell the story Rey.” Poe said. “So tell us, how did you know she was pregnant?”

Rey leaned back in her chair and wiped her fingers off on a napkin.

“Well… I remember that day because I was on my period.”

“Ew.” Poe said. Rey reached across the table to slap a hand at him.

“Kidding! I’m kidding!” Poe said, his hands up in defense. “Go on.”

“I just remember being really hormonal and shoving junk food in my face. BeeBee kept whining at me and I thought she was just begging at first. So I fed her again but she was still hungry. Then it hit me - that maybe BeeBee was being just as hormonal and hungry as I was. And if she was being hormonal, maybe that meant she was pregnant. She ate six bowls of food that day!”

“You’re one to talk.” Finn commented to Rey with a laugh. “You’re on your fifth hot dog!”

“Didn’t you go home sick yesterday?” Rose asked Rey, frowning. “Are you sure you should be eating five hot dogs?”

“So?” Rey said, shoving the rest of the hot dog from her plate in her mouth. She hastily swallowed it. “I’ve been really hungry since then.”

“But I thought you threw up? At least that’s what you told Maz.” Rose gave a little gasp. “Rey…” She said cautiously. “You don’t think -”

“What? What don’t I think?” Rey asked, feeling all eyes on her. “Why are you guys looking at me like that?”

“That you’re…. You know.” Rose said, giving her a pointed look. Rey rolled her eyes.

“What? No, you guys. I mean, I’m pretty sure I’d know if I was….” She trailed off as her eyes fell on the paper lanterns, reminding her of just how long it had been since the start of the month and just how late it was now.

“Oh no.” She said. Her eyes met Ben’s across the deck. The barbeque tongs fell from his hands.

“Oh no.” She repeated, growing pale.

Poe whooped as he jumped out of his seat.

“OH BABY, REY’S HAVING A BABY!” He cried.

Finn and Rose rushed to hug Rey as she continued to sit in shock. Poe and Hux clapped a startled Ben on the back as he made his way over to her. He reached for her hand and pulled her out of the chair.

“This is all your fault.” Rey mumbled to him as he wrapped his arms around her. He grinned.

“Pretty sure it’s both our faults.” He said as he cupped her face with his hands before kissing her.

“But I couldn’t be happier.”

THE END


	9. No More Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue is dedicated to 'cdavis594' - after her wonderful comment for more gave me a spark of inspiration. Hope everyone enjoys it. Happy reading!

The sound of wooden slats knocking against each other drifted down the hallway, soon followed by a string of muffled cursing. Rey knocked softly on the half open door before pushing it open.

“Shit! Fuck!” Ben grumbled as he attempted to insert a piece of wood into a slotted wooden frame.

“You’re still working on that thing?” Rey asked as she leaned casually against the doorframe.

Ben huffed, rubbing hair out of his eyes with the back of his wrist.

“I should have just built a crib in the first place. That would have been a hell of a lot easier to build than this piece of Ikea junk. I‘ve built buildings ten times more complicated than this.”

“Ben, you’re an architect. You don’t exactly build the buildings, remember?”

“Yeah well, the buildings I DESIGN have yet to fall apart and crumble - unlike THIS piece of shit.” He sighed as he tossed the plank in his hand to the side. “I should really complain to the manufacturer.”

“You do that. Send them an e-mail. I hope you can type in Swedish.”

Ben shot Rey and annoyed look. She wickedly grinned at him.

“You can fight with the crib some more later. We’re going to be late if we don’t leave soon.”

Ben stood up and brushed dust and fur off his pant legs.

“Let me just change my shirt.” He told her.

“I’ll load Nine into the car.” Rey called back to him from the kitchen.

The jingle of the car keys caught the attention of Nine. He bounded off the couch and raced towards Rey. He barked and danced around her feet as she removed the leash from the hook by the door.

“Hold on!” She said to the dog. “Stay still! I can’t bend down that far!”

Rey crouched down and clipped the lead to Nine’s collar, reaching a hand behind her back to support herself as she straightened. Being this far pregnant SUCKED. But being the same stubborn Rey as usual, she refused to let her pregnancy slow her down.

She still worked at Kanata’s, albeit not as much as she used to. If Ben had his way, she would have quit as soon as they found out, unexpectedly mind you, she was pregnant. But no. Rey insisted on continuing to work. Ben, Nine, and the baby were her new family now, and she would do her best to continue to provide for them. It was also the one stipulation she had prior to moving in with Ben - that she wasn’t about to let him foot the bill for all four of them. Admittedly he made enough where it wouldn’t have been an issue, but Ben just smiled and nodded and let her buy all the groceries. It made her happy, and if she was happy, so was he.

Nine placed his paws on the middle console from the backseat. panting excitedly as Ben got in the car.

“You ready?” He asked her.

“I guess.” She sighed. He reached over and took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“It will be fun. It is Rose after all.”

“You’re right.”

“You look beautiful by the way.”

“Pffft. I look like a bloated whale.”

“But you’re my bloated whale.”

“Hey. Only I can call myself a whale.”

“Yes dear.” Ben chuckled.

©©©©©©©©

“All right…. Keep your eyes closed…. A couple more steps forward. Careful! Don’t step on Daisy - she’s underfoot…. Okay and….. Stop!” Rose instructed as Rey was blindly led through Hux’s penthouse.

“Can I open my eyes now? You know I don’t like surprises….” Rey said from beneath her hands that covered her face.

“But it’s a GOOD surprise! It’s your baby shower!” Rose exclaimed. Rey felt Rose’s hands on her shoulders as she adjusted Rey’s position. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Rey answered impatiently.

“Open your eyes!” Rose shouted.

Rey removed her hands from her face, mouth slightly falling open as she looked upon the decorated table before her. There were a series of blue and white balloons on either end of the table and a handmade banner was strung across the wall with the words ‘IT’S A BUOY’. Two little sailboats decorated either end of the banner.

“Do you like it?” Rose asked, pressing her hands together.

“It’s wonderful Rose.” Rey said, giving her friend a hug.

“See, when you told me it was a boy, I just couldn’t help myself with the pun.”

“I like it.” Rey said with a laugh.

The centerpiece on the table was a bowl of seashells. Various plates of food were organized along the table, including a plate of cookies decorated to look like boats.

“The gifts are over here.” Rose said, ushering Rey into the living room. A pile of gifts were stacked next to a armchair.

“Oh no Rose. This is too much.” Rey said, shaking her head at the sight of the all the gifts.

There was a soft hand on her shoulder as Ben came up behind her.

“It’s okay Rey.” He whispered in her ear. “Just think of how many people are excited to meet our little guy. Look how loved he is already.”

Rey took a deep breath and nodded.

“You’re right. I’m… I’m just a little overwhelmed… And emotional.” She said, giving Ben a weak smile. Rose took Rey by the hand and led her to the chair and sitting her down.

The doorbell rang and the dogs began to bark. Hux went and opened the door, greeting Finn and Poe as they entered. BeeBee bounded between them and up to the other dogs, greeting Nine and Daisy with a slew of licks.

“We come bearing gifts!” Poe announced loudly as he made his way through the penthouse. He held a large box with pale blue paper in his hands. Finn followed behind with two nautical printed gift bags. He set them next to Rey before leaning and giving her a tight hug.

The doorbell rang again. This time it was Ben’s parents. Leia breezed into the penthouse, greeting Hux with kisses on either of his cheeks. Han struggled to get through the door with a gift nearly half as tall as himself.

“Oh Rey!!! You’re positively glowing!” Leia gushed as she hurried over to Rey.

“Hi Leia.” Rey said, as Leia hugged her.

“I was just a mess in the car on the way here.” Leia said, taking a Kleenex out of her pocket and dabbing at her eyes. “My boy, having a boy of his own. Oh I never thought I’d be a grandmother….”

“All right, all right. Calm the waterworks.” Han grumbled to his wife as he set the massive gift down.

“Hey kid.” Han said to Ben, bringing in Ben for a quick hug. He pat his son on the back and gave him a knowing wink. Ben gave his father a half smile back. He was grateful his parents liked Rey - loved her really. His family hadn’t been this close in years.

“Let’s start opening gifts, shall we?” Rose said, shoving a lumpy box into Rey’s hands. “This one is from Maz. She sends her congratulations and is sorry she had to miss this.”

“Who else was going to run the café with neither of us there?” Rey asked with a laugh.

“Well she made all the food for the party, so she took the day off. Snap’s running the café today.”

“How nice of her.” Rey said as she tore into the first present. It was a hand knit blanket, seemingly made from the same wool as the beanies Maz loved to wear. She went on to open what amassed to be a wardrobe larger than her own. Han and Leia were generous enough to have purchased them a top of the line jogging stroller, perfect for when they take Nine on his walks.

“Thank you all so very much.” Rey said as she clutched a teddy bear in a sailor suit and cap to her chest.

“We’re so happy for you and Ben.” Leia said, dabbing at her eyes again.

“Dessert anyone?” Hux spoke up. “There are cupcakes.”

There was a murmur of agreement as Hux headed into the kitchen. Finn helped Ben pick up the wrapping and tissue paper strewn about on the floor. Poe was chatting with Han while Rose gushed to Rey over the dinosaur pajamas one of Ben’s co-workers had gifted.

Ben assisted Hux in handing out the cupcakes, which were covered in blue icing and had anchors on the paper wrappings.

“Rose, darling. This one is for you.” Hux said as he came over with a cupcake on a tiny blue plate.

He nervously handed the plate to her. A hush fell over the room as Rose’s eyes nearly bugged from her head. Nestled like a topper in the icing was a large diamond ring. Hux slowly moved down to one knee and Rose gasped.

“Rose… My sweet. My flower. These last ten months have been some of the best in my life. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Oh Armie… Of course! Yes!!! YES!!! I do!” Rose squealed. She plucked the ring from the cupcake and jammed it on her finger - icing and all. She embraced her fiancé, smearing blue icing across his fancy dress shirt.

The room clapped and cheered. Rey felt Ben wrap an arm around her shoulders and kiss her on the cheek.

“You’re not going to propose to me too, are you?” Rey asked him as she wiped tears from her eyes. Ben laughed.

“No. Of course not.”

Rey’s mouth fell open in shock and fresh tears welled in her eyes.

“No?!?”

“Oh no. No!” Ben responded in a panic. “At least… Not today… But I… It’s just… We sort of… You know… Did things uh… Out of order? What I’m trying to say is um… One thing at a time… Yeah?”

Rey gave a sputtering laugh through her tears.

“Yeah… One thing at a time.”

Ben wiped her tears away with his thumb.

“I’m sorry.” Rey said, sniffling. “I’m just really emotional.”

“It’s okay.” He said, kissing her gently.

“Any other surprises I should know about?”

“No. No more surprises.” Ben assured her. Rey nodded.

“No more surprises.” She repeated.

“Want me to get you a cupcake?” Ben offered.

“Yes. Actually, make it two… And I want one of those boat cookies too.”

“Yes dear.”

©©©©©©©©

Nine lay with Rey on the couch, his head resting on her baby bump. He looked up at her with sad puppy dog eyes, hoping that Rey would share her potato chips with him. To his disappointment, she did not.

“Well. It’s done.” Ben said, coming into the living room and slapping the crib instructions on the kitchen counter. “I have vanquished beast.” He declared triumphantly.

“It’s just a crib Ben.” Rey scoffed. Ben frowned at this.

“That so called ‘crib’ was a monstrosity.”

“Would you like a medal?”

“If you had one, that would be nice.”

Rey groaned as she heaved herself off the couch, Nine trailing after her as she went to place her bowl in the sink. She moved to Ben and gave him a lingering kiss.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Come on Nine. Let’s go see if we can find Daddy a medal.”

“Wait, where do you think you’re going?” Ben asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“Um, it’s 6 o’clock? I was going to take Nine for his walk.” Rey asked as she reached for Nine’s leash.

“No you’re not. You’re nine months pregnant. You should be sitting down.”

Rey rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be fine Ben. I’ve been fine this entire time.”

“Well, you weren’t as far along before.”

“So? It’s just a walk. Besides, it’s your turn to make dinner tonight.”

Ben grumbled and sighed.

“Don’t go too far. You’ll tire yourself out.” Ben told her.

“I won’t.” She promised.

Rey and Nine were back no more than fifteen minutes later.

“Hey Ben?” Rey called from the front door.

“Hmmm?” was Ben’s reply as he stirred a pot on the stove.

“Is my hospital bag packed?”

Ben set the spoon down in the rest and came over to the doorway. Rey’s gray leggings had a large wet stain down the front.

“Jesus Rey! Are you okay?” Ben cried. “What happened?” 

“Oh, nothing much. Just my water broke halfway down the block.” She said with a laugh.

Ben flew into a frenzy, switching off the stove and abandoning the dinner plans.

“Okay. Stay right there. I’ll get you a new pair of pants.”

“I’m still perfectly capable of changing my own pants.” Rey said as she waddled to the bedroom.

Ben made half a dozen hurried phone calls as Rey changed.

“Ready?” He asked her. She nodded.

Ben grabbed her suitcase, which in his haste he had forgotten to zip up, and the contents tumbled to the floor.

“Oh, this is a disaster!” Ben nearly shouted as he haphazardly shoved everything back in the suitcase.

©©©©©©©©

Rey was straining. Her face contorted and red.

“I can’t do it.” She huffed breathlessly, weakly shaking her head.

“You can do it. I know you can.” Ben encouraged her, wiping sweat from her forehead with a towel.

Rey let out a scream as she was hit with another contraction. Ben could feel the circulation being cut off of his hand as Rey squeezed it with all her might.

“We’re almost there.” The doctor said from her position in front of Rey’s legs. “Why don’t you distract her, Dad?”

It took Ben a few seconds to realize the doctor meant him - the father of the baby.

“Oh! Oh… Right….” He said. He wracked his brain for a topic.

“Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you?”

Rey grunted what Ben supposed was a laugh.

“How could I -” She paused as she took a deep breath before forcefully exhaling it as she pushed. “- forget that?”

“It was during your eight week ultrasound. The day we saw the baby for the first time.”

Rey strained again, gritting her teeth. 

“It looked like a gummy bear.” Ben chuckled at the memory. “I turned to you and said, point blank, ‘I love you’.”

“Keep going Dad, it’s working.” The doctor piped up.

“You burst into tears.” Ben continued. “The poor nurse didn’t know why you were crying so much. I think she thought maybe you were upset you were pregnant.”

“N…N… Never.” Rey replied through clenched teeth.

“I know all this happened so quick. We had been together barely three months. Known each other for five. But…. It all just fell into place. I couldn’t help but love you.”

Rey screamed again.

“I can see the head!” The doctor said.

Feeling frantic, Ben changed the subject.

“Do you know what day it is?” He asked her. Rey shook her head, eyes squeezed shut.

“It’s just after midnight.” He told her. “It’s January 27th.”

Rey’s eyes popped open at him.

“The…. 27th?” She panted. She blinked up at him. “The day… The day….”

“Of ‘the accident’? Yes, Rey.” Ben said, smoothing at her hair. “One year ago today.” A faint smile cracked on Rey’s face.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you too.”

“Here we go! One last push! Get ready!” The doctor called.

With final push and one last scream, a new cry filled the room.

“Here she is!” The doctor announced. Nurses rushed forward, hurrying to clean the newborn as the doctor snipped the umbilical cord.

“She?” Ben asked.

“Time?” The doctor asked.

“12:20 am.” A nurse replied.

“She???” Ben repeated.

“Yes!” The doctor held the crying naked babe up for both Rey and Ben to see.

Sure enough, the baby was a girl.

Ben couldn’t help but fall back against the hospital bed laughing.

“It’s a girl!” He said to Rey, an ear to ear grin on his face.

A nurse handed the newly swaddled infant to Rey. The infants cries had quieted to mild whimpers. Rey instinctively shushed her daughter as she lightly rocked her from side to side.

“What are we going to do about all those boy clothes?” Ben wondered aloud.

Rey gave a small shrug.

“I like blue.” She said.

“It is your favorite color.” Ben added as he gazed down at the fussing baby. “Good thing we hadn’t come up with a name yet.”

Rey snorted.

“You told me no more surprises.” She accused.

“I did.” He paused. “I suppose this is when you tell me this is all my fault?”

Rey shook her head.

“No. I think at this point, with everything that has happened…. It was simply meant to be.”

THE END


End file.
